Freedom
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: Percy wakes up from a seven year sleep and finds out that Gaea has taken over the world. The seven did not defeat her in BoO. All demigods are scattered, in hiding, or taken captive at the Half-Blooded Jail. Percy vows to find all of his friends, especially Annabeth, free the Gods, and the world from Gaea's clutches. But how can he succeed when everyone thinks he's dead? (Post BoO)
1. Part I: Chapter I

~.~.~

A/N: Hey everyone. Thank-you for reading this. I will try to update everyday since I have the premade chapters. I haven't written or continued this story in months so I want to start over since I did like the idea. It's Post HoO and now that the Blood of Olympus is published, I want to write this story properly. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy. See my profile page for more info/ FAQ. When I wrote this, the shippings were Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, Leo/OC, independent Reyna.

But after BoO, my mind had been altered by the book and tumblr. This story will officially ship Percabeth, Jasper, Solangelo, Caleo, and an even more independent Reyna. 

You have been warned. 

~.~.~

**Part 1: Chapter I**

Percy woke up with a killer headache. His eyes were slightly blurry and he had to blink a few times to clear them. He wasn't in any pain. None physically. But he couldn't remember much of anything. His name was Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He was the son of Sally Jackson and the sea god, Poseidon. He was from Camp Half-Blood. There was a battle against Gaea. Gaea won but Percy didn't remember how exactly. He doesn't remember much after seeing the triumphant smile of hers back in Camp Half-Blood.

Oh Gods. Percy forced himself to sit up. There were a million questions that hit him in a second and he didn't have anyone to answer them for him. The reason connecting to the biggest question of all.

Why was he underwater?

Percy was in the middle of the sea. He wasn't on the sea floor. It was more like he was drifting instead of floating. And how long was he drifting? He was wearing a torn camp T-shirt. He had scars between the torn fabrics, but they were thin and barely visible. They've obviously took a while healing judging by how long the scars were.

Percy clutched his Camp necklace as more bittersweet memories ran through him. He felt like he was in the same spot he was a year ago when Beckendorf died. Not knowing where he was, what day it was, and how to get back home.

Home.

Percy tried to think. He didn't feel his father's presence and control over the water like he normally did when he was in the sea. Something seemed very off to him, like the day he was attacked by Ms. Dodds when he was twelve. But this feeling felt even worse. Percy knew there was a specific reason he was just waking up in the middle of the ocean with no clue what had happened. When it comes to the myths, there was always a reason.

Percy kicked himself upwards, bracing himself for knowledge on where he was. He broke to surface and breathed in the salty air. Percy looked around to see himself close to the shore. He recognized his surroundings. He was somewhere past Coney Island Beach and near Manhattan. He could see the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge above him. He was in Brooklyn. He could hear the same old cars honking and people chatting and walking. The regular New York thing. But it was all very, very wrong. He swam to shore.

Why was he in Brooklyn? Why was he so far from Camp?

The sky was a bright orange but the Sun wasn't anywhere to be seen. The air felt dry as he climbed out of the water and onto a stretch of land and got more bitter the more he inhaled it. His throat was dry along with his lips and he felt parched, even though he should feel fine in the waters.

A thought was banging inside his mind and he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He didn't feel as whole hearted as he should. He felt down and a sharp pain stung his heart. Literally.

There were very few people out on the strip. It was very warm out and it was obvious it was summertime. There were a couple of girls and boys running to the rails with their parents to fish. But the water wasn't clean enough to fish. The fish were probably dead, and that was normal in the city. Yet, that off feeling hit Percy again. The people looked scared and extremely cautious of their surroundings, like they knew they were in the wrong place.

Percy didn't recognize any of them at all. He didn't know many mortals since he wasn't fond of them before and after he was twelve.  
>He climbed over the rail; he hoped none of the mortals freaked out from seeing a random boy trudge out of the water, dry, in regular torn clothes, out of the blue. People have seen strange things in New York, but not this strange.<p>

Percy sighed as he forced himself to walk out if the beach. Some of the mortals swiveled their heads and noticed him. They looked a bit, shocked. But not shocked in the way Percy thought. They pointed to him as if he was someone from a lost memory or a cartoon character from an old show on Disney Channel. But the weirdest part was that their facial expressions seemed like a mix of horrified and overjoyed. The people turned to call their friends, but by the time they turned back, Percy made sure to be out of sight.

He headed straight across the empty highway and made way for Manhattan. There was an abandoned shack nearby. Percy had no clue why it could be abandoned, but he decided to grab some clothes anyway. If someone spotted him wearing torn up clothes, they would be very suspicious. He changed into a dark grey hoodie and jeans that were folded on shelves. It wasn't hard to find his size.

Percy checked the cash register that was under the desk and found three hundred fifty two dollars. Not a bad amount. It was enough to get him where he wanted to go. He made his way out and walked down an intersection. The streets were less empty but it was still weird. It took him twenty minutes to wave down a taxi.

"Oh Gods, I haven't had a customer in weeks! No one ever comes out anymore! Where to chief?" The driver told him. The driver looked skinny and pale. His eyes held excitement. The fact that the man didn't have anyone to drive around was up questionable. Percy shrugged it off until he realized something.

Gods? Did the driver just say Gods.

Maybe he was a past demigod who actually survived. Or maybe or was a slip of the tongue. Or worse, he was a monster. Percy didn't say anything else but the address nearby to his old New York City home, just to be careful.

"Sure thing." Then he pulled off. The ride made Percy a bit wary. It could have been nerves or something else but he was very cautious.

Percy's heart jerked as he was back in the city. His home, he hadn't been in there for a while. It was heartwarming, until he looked around Times Square. There were barely any civilians on the street. The road was bare except for very few cars and people walking and running desperately to get inside their respective buildings. Percy thought it was weird and that off feeling grew bigger and bigger as traveled further and further.

That's when he saw it. It was practically everywhere. On billboards, on newspapers, on windows and more. Everywhere he turned, he saw the face of saw her hollow eyes everywhere. That smug, that nasty triumphant look. But even though it was in another body, Percy knew that it was Gaea. Also because of the captions:

Earth Mother today, Earth leader forever.

It was a ridiculous slogan but it was something very Gaea like. Percy felt dread as he looked at the face of one of his friends forced to be her host. Percy could remember that day clearly.

* * *

><p><em>Leo, Jason, and Piper had failed. Gaea was never vaporized. Percy wasn't exactly sure how that managed to happen but it did. <em>

_ Percy and Annabeth were back to back, fighting a circle of wild centaurs and Karpoi. They were surrounded. Percy eyed all of them strategically. It kind of helped having a daughter of Athena as a girlfriend. _

_"Plan?" He asked her. _

_Percy could tell the gears in her head were moving rapidly. _

_"I take the left, you take the right?" Obviously, it wasn't their day. _

_Percy charged the first center he say and slid beneath its legs, driving Riptide under its lower body while Annabeth stabbed its chest. Percy rolled up, dodging a sword one slashed near his face, clashing his sword with it. Annabeth kicked off a Karpoi and used the leverage to catapult herself onto the back of another centaur. She became its rider. Percy slashed at a Karpoi that launched itself at him and Annabeth blocked the spear of a centaur from impaling him. _

_Percy could keep up with the chaos around him and for a second he thought they would win. Hazel was riding on Arion, keeping up with any demigods in need. Lou and her Mist made it easy to veer monsters off course and fight one another. Romans and Greeks fought together side by side. The Athena Parthenos stood tall on Half-Blood Hill, giving everyone a surge of empowerment. The Gods were unified. But it wasn't enough. _

_Everything began to go horribly wrong. Percy momentarily was distracted as a comet struck Thea big ball of fire in the sky. He was struck with horror. Leo, Piper, and Jason were up there with Gaea. He saw two people begin to fall from the sky. _

_"Whoa!" Annabeth cried from behind him. The centaur she was on kicked his rear end up, making Annabeth fly off of him and land on the ground with a sickening crunch. Percy cursed. He was so distracted he wasn't able to help her. _

_He stabbed Riptide into the same centaur, avenging her quickly, then ran forward. Annabeth laid on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut and she gripped her shoulder. _

_"Annabeth!" He cried. _

_"I think I dislocated it!" She groaned. Percy tried hard to think. He didn't have any ambrosia or anything on him. There was an explosion in the sky and his stomach churned. _

_Hazel and Nico ran towards him on Arion's back. "It didn't work!"_

_"What? What do you mean?" Annabeth wheezed. Percy took her good arm and put it around his shoulder and helped her up. _

_"We have to leave, Now!" Hazel panicked. The ground began to shake and nearly everyone fell over. The quake was enough to counter Percy's own power and he couldn't help control it. The ground rippled underneath their feet. _

_"Nice try. Now you all will suffer and watch the destruction of you're home before the real fun starts!" Gaea's voice boomed. Pieces of the Earth began to crumbled and sink into a giant hole almost like a black hole to suck the Camp inside. But demigods were disappearing into dark brown dust, one by one. _

_"Hop on! The four of us can fit. We can't help anyone else if we don't regroup somewhere else!" Percy looked around at the destruction. Usually, the good guys always prevailed in the end, but they lost._

_Hazel climbed a top of Arion. She was crying helplessly. Everyone was either lying on the floor dead, fleeing the Camp, disappearing in dust, or sinking in Gaea's dirt hole. Percy wanted to go back and look for his friends but Nico was right. Most likely they couldn't have survived the fall out the sky. Or the blast. He had never felt so useless in his life. _

_Percy was about to help saddle Annabeth on Arion but the glint of a flying spear caught his eye. He saw it before she did. Percy pushed Annabeth to the side, intercepting the spear with his body. Times like this, he really wished he still had the Achilles curse. _

_Annabeth ignored her shoulder. "No! Oh gods No!" She cried. Percy clutched the spear and tried to tug it out but the pain hit him full force even more. Percy didn't think he was that amazing but it was sad that he was taken down by a flying spear after surviving all these years. It was almost laughable. Annabeth fell to the ground beside him and was clutching his wound with her hands._

_Percy's eyes were closing and his vision blurred. All he wanted to do was throw up._

_"Hey, Hey," Annabeth's voice, nice and soft, was enough to relieve him of some of the pain. "You are not, don't die on me Seaweed Brain."_

_Annabeth brushed the hair out of his face, despite there being so many monsters and chaos surrounding her. They paid them no mind. Some demigods dropped their weapons in shock, as Gaea, in her new form, rose off the ground. She took a new form, the blast most likely had weakened her. Percy's head lolled from side to side as he tried to breathe._

_"Come on, Percy, don't leave me." Percy felt something wet drop on his face and realized it was it was her tears. He hated making her cry. Annabeth cradled his head in her arms._

_"My followers," Gaea started to proclaim, "This war is over." _

_"Someone help!" Nico __shouted. Percy heard footsteps scrambling towards him. He felt as if he was holding onto the cliff that dropped into Tartarus again. Only this time there would be no way out._

_"Dear Gods." He heard Hazel's voice cry._

_"Get an Apollo kid! Get anyone!" Annabeth wept. Percy could hear Gaea laughing in his mind. _Get ready for suffering Jackson_, she said. Percy thought that now would be a good time for her to shut up._

_Annabeth kissed his forehead. Percy lifted his hand even though it felt like he was lifting weights. He reached for someone in his pocket and then he took her hand._

_"You needed us?" Percy saw Will and his sister next to Annabeth._

_Percy grew the courage to give her what was in his hand. Annabeth's breath hitched._

_"I had this," he couched, "after we left Tartarus, wasn't going to give it to you until after." He wanted to wait for the end of the war. The end of Gaea. Annabeth let out silent tears and looked sad and defeated at what he was saying. Percy was amazed at how much she was ignoring the pain in her shoulder._

_"I love you." he forced out and placed what was in his hand in hers and made her close it in her fist. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut as Percy screamed. Will pulled the spear out of him. Will put his hand on his wound as Percy jerked. He prayed an incantation and his face grew pale. His sister put her hands on top of Will's and her face grew pale as well. Will sent a grave look to Nico. _

_"I don't have much energy, we need medicine and-" Will didn't finish his sentence because he disappeared in dirt._

_"Will!" His sister and Nico cried._

"Come on, Hazel get back on Arion. I can make another jump and take the three of us-"

_"Nico, you'll kill yourself." Annabeth protested quickly. Will's sister was gone in the dirt. _

_"Percy can you stand?" Annabeth tried holding him up but he yelled in agony._

_"Annabeth" he said gravely, "Go, with Nico and Hazel."_

_She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, never."_

_"Annabeth, you have to."_

_"No, stop being a Seaweed Brain and get up." Percy had the nerve to laugh but it died as Hazel and Arion got sucked in Gaea's dirt. Nico cried out in anger. _

__"Haz-" Nico disappeared. And Percy was just about to warn Annabeth away from the dirt that was consuming her before he blacked out. There was no longer a Camp Half-Blood.__

* * *

><p>This was all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. Percy and his friends were supposed to defeat Gaea. They were supposed to take back their city. He was supposed to marry Annabeth and they were supposed to live happily ever after.<p>

Annabeth. Percy's heart weighed down just by thinking her name. Where was she? If she is anywhere in this Gaea infested world he had to find her. No matter what. Percy thought of his best memory of her. When they reunited in Camp Jupiter. When they spent a night in Paris. He thought of her laugh, her smile, her eyes. And it made him feel guiltier. Here he was on his way home, and he is now pausing to think about his girlfriend.

This made him wonder more. If Gaea took over the world, what did she do to all of his friends? What happened to Camp? Is there even a Camp left?

Percy turned and actually looked at his reflection through the window. He looked so much different than he thought he would. His hair was longer and messier. He was taller and had much more muscle than he remembered. His eyes were dark instead of their usually emerald color. Percy touched his face to feel stubble. Whoa? He looked, older.

"Excuse me?" Percy practically jumped at hearing how much deeper his voice was. It wasn't too low, but he wouldn't have recognized himself through it. Percy shook his head and continued to ask his question.

"What is today's date?" Percy felt his heartbeat growing quicker and quicker from nervousness.

"Thursday, June twenty-ninth." Percy inhaled knowing that if the battle with Gaea was on August first. So, it's been a year since he had seen his family. It's been a year and that was how much had changed? Percy couldn't believe that

"Wait but-"

"Here's your stop." The driver pulled up to his old apartment building. It looked beat and run down. There was graffiti on the walls and wooden boards nailed to the windows. Percy looked up at what was or he hoped was the window that lit up his living room. There was a small light glowing through the boards so he knew someone was up there. And he was determined to find out. Percy stepped out the taxi and was about to walk off before facing the driver.

"Thanks." he said politely and handed him fifty dollars.

"Thanks." And he drove off looking like he won the lottery.

Percy faced his building and with a deep breath, he walked inside. Once he got to his apartment door he hesitated before ringing the bell. What if his parents weren't in there? What if they were taken to be tortured by Gaea and her wretched minions? Percy decided to expect the unexpected no matter how much the outcome frightened him. He stepped back after ringing the bell. Percy heard light footsteps coming towards him. He braced himself.

The door swung open to reveal his distraught looking mother, Sally Jackson. Sally was holding a knife like she was prepared to attack.

"If you're looking for a runaway you won't-" His mom's breath hitched and Percy felt tears building in his and her eyes as well. His mother put a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob.

"Mom." Percy's throat was hurting from holding back his own sobs. Percy hasn't seen his mother since, since Hera took away his memories. His mother must've been aware of his whereabouts during that time, but between the past years, he probably had been dead to her.

"Percy! My son!" she cried wrapping him in a hug and he returned the warm embrace. His mother pulled back to analyze his face.

"Oh, it's been so long, I thought Gaea, We thought you were gone." she cried.

"I'm here, Mom, and I'm not going anywhere." he promised. Percy heard footsteps coming towards the door and a familiar voice.

"Sally, I hear crying, is everything alright?" Percy looked up to see his old friend holding her blue plastic hairbrush towards the door for defense. Her bright red hair was curly as ever and looked short and recently cut. Her green eyes brightened as if she knew something he didn't (which she always does). She was wearing a green cloak and her demeanor was calm yet violent.

"Rachel." Percy said, being able to recognize the oracle anywhere.

"Percy?" Rachel took a step back. Percy's eyes twinkled.

"Seriously Dare, I really thought you of all people would have seen this coming." Percy snickered.

"Holy Poseidon, it _is_ you." Rachel rolled her eyes but Percy saw them shining as well. Rachel tackled him in a hug. Rachel looked up at the ceiling. Then looked into the hallway.

"Get inside, we don't need anyone hearing of this." she whispered. His mother nodded in agreement. Percy stepped inside and took in his home. Everything was the same and in place. All accept the wooden boards on the windows.

Percy was about to ask where was Paul when he felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Percy's head whipped to Rachel. His mom stood on the side looking very amused.

"For making everyone think you were _dead_, you idiot! It's been years." she explained

"Huh?" Percy said confused. "Years?" Rachel nodded. Percy looked between his mom and Rachel. They were dead serious.

"What? What year is it?" he asked shaking his head scared of his expected answer. Rachel's eyes widened in understanding but she didn't answer.

"Rachel?" he called to her but she didn't answer. He turned towards his mother

"Mom?" he asked. Sally looked helpless and defeated.

"Why won't you answer me?" he asked them. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him gravely.

"Percy, it's been seven _years_ since the war with Gaea." Percy's eyes bulged out of his head. That explained a lot. That's why so much has changed. That's why everyone thought he was dead. That's why he was twenty-four years old.


	2. Part I: Chapter II

~.~.~

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this in which Rachel catches Percy up on what's going on and he makes his next move.

~.~.~

**Part I: Chapter II**

I'm, we are twenty four years old?" Rachel looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Sally walked off into the kitchen as Percy slumped down on the couch.

"I'm going to go make some lemonade," she said. She took one last long glance at Percy as if he were to evaporate before retiring to the kitchen. Rachel sat down next to him.

"There are things you must understand, Percy." Percy put his face in his hands. Gaea's been reigning over the entire Earth for years. Everyone thought he was dead for years. This was way different than when Hera took his memories last year. Or years ago, to be accurate.

"What? All I remember is Gaea winning. I thought I died myself." He said honestly recalling the memory. The last thing he saw in his head was her laughing sinisterly at him saying she's won. Gaea was the manifestation of evil. Rachel pursed her lips.

"Remember that blast in the sky? Gaea caused that. Leo, Piper, and Jason couldn't stop her. The Camp became her source of torture. She destroyed and turned it into something ugly. But most of the escaped demigods regrouped somewhere unknown with Chiron."

Percy sighed in relief. The Camp, his home was still up and running, but probably on the other side of the Earth.

"So how did Gaea start ruling?" He asked. When he drove past in the taxi, there were bill boards with her name and picture all over. Percy couldn't look at her eyes without thinking of the person's previous body.

"She and some other Gods took over by revealing themselves to mortals. Their magic overrided everything, the military forces, the President, and then the country. The only place she can't take over is Antarctica since it's made mostly ice."

Percy shifted his position and was suddenly nervous. Gaea was everywhere and inescapable. It's a good thing Ouranus is long gone since outer space is the only other save haven in the universe.

"Where are-" Percy didn't have the heart to say any names out loud. Rachel put her hand on top of Percy's in a comforting way.

"I honestly don't know." she said sadly looking at the floor. Percy had a hard time remembering his friend's faces. The last time he saw them was when they were all trapped in Gaea's ultimate doom.

"What about the gods? I mean, the Olympians." Percy regretted his question by the dark look on Rachel's face. If Gaea was going to torture anyone, she'd go for her grandchildren first.

"Well, the Empire State Building is closed forever and so is Olympus. The gods...most of them are imprisoned, in Tartarus." A shorter. Ran down his spine.

"Even my father?" Rachel nodded sadly.

"The only ones that aren't are the gods that supported Gaea along with Lord Apollo, Lady Aphrodite, and Lady Hera."

"Why them?" Rachel shrugged.

"Well, someone has to fly the sun every day. The easiest way for Gaea to handle that is to give the job to the gods who handle it. Although Apollo only does it on days when Gaea is in the mood, which isn't today. Porphyrion got what he wanted and Hera was forced to be his Queen. And Aphrodite...She's considered as a prize. People bid money to have nights with her. Elysium and the Fields if Asphodel is the only save haven. It's like what things used to be down there. Thanatos is running it for Hades while he's in Tartarus."

Percy hated his days in Tartarus. He only got through it because Annabeth was by his side. Percy froze. Where was she now? If Gaea has hurt her, he would kill her with his bare hands. After everything Rachel had just told him, he was seething. He shot up and started pacing around.

"Where are the others? Jason and the others? Where's Annabeth?" Percy was practically hyperventilating. Rachel frowned as if that was a subject that she didn't want to bring up. Percy's mother swiftly came back inside the room with a tray of cookies and lemonade. As hungry as he was, he wasn't in a cookie eating mood. How could he just sit here and eat cookies when his friends, when Annabeth was somewhere out there worried to death? Yet he grabbed a handful anyway and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry sweetie, is there something more settling you'd like?" His mother smiled at him. Percy cocked his head to the side.

"Where's Paul?" He asked softly. Sally looked a bit unsurprised at his question.

"He's at work. He teaches people Greek Myth- or what used to be myths instead if English. Gaea ordered all teachers to it and other classes like weapon making and athletics." That would have been Percy's dream school if Gaea wasn't ordering students all over the world to learn it. He preferred the teachings from Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh." Percy nodded happy to know his step father was okay and not at the hands of Gaea. "And sure mom." His mother whisked away back into the kitchen happy to have her son back.

Rachel didn't answer his question, avoiding it.

"So?" He said, getting frustrated by each passing second that's taking him away from finding Annabeth. Rachel looked up at him, her eyes guarded by tears.

"I honestly don't know," Percy dropped down in his seat defeated. Rachel continued her voice full of shame, "I can't see any of them, just a couple. Especially her I can't see. Their scents are guarded by heavy magic. Trust me, I have been trying everyday-"

Percy flipped over the tray of cookies. "Well obviously not hard enough!" He shouted. Rachel stood up along with Percy pleading for him to believe her.

"Gaea wants all of you apart. That's why everything is like this. That's why she threw a celebration stating you were dead. That's why there is a celebration when a wanted half-blood is found and killed! This is all one sick game to her." Percy's fists clenched.

"Who died?" Rachel's voice softened.

"Percy-"

"Who died?" Percy's voice rose a little more.

Rachel sighed and rubbed her arms nervously.

"Look, the casualties were heavy. I didn't know most of them-"

"Please, just tell me."

She gulped. "Leo was in the big ball of fire. Somehow a comet made by Octavian collided with him and- he's gone."

A sob built up in his throat. Leo...died? That wasn't possible. Leo Valdez was an idiot half the time but knew his way around sticky situations. He couldn't possibly be gone.

"And?" Percy urged her to continue. If most of the original campers from Camp were gone...he'd kill Gaea with his bare hands.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," she suggested. Now wasn't the time to tell him.

"Rachel, I just found out I'm twenty four years old. I think at this age I can handle it." Rachel swallowed. She knew she was stalling but she never wanted to speak of any of this. It was horrible.

"Piper and Jason, they fell from the sky but never turned up. I don't know about Frank, and Hazel, or Annabeth. I evacuated with Chiron, Grover, and a large group of demigods who escaped the destruction. Chiron made me go home and I had to warn my parents, but they weren't home so I came here and never left since."

Percy put his face in his hands, tears welling up. "There was some dirt thing that sucked up everyone. Hazel, Nico, Annabeth. They disappeared in it. What about the Hunters? The Amazons?"

Rachel frowned. "No one has heard from them either. But, I've seen Nico."

"Nico is alive? How?"

"How are you alive?"

He rolled his eyes. "Touché"

"Nico shadow traveled here once. He told us that Camp was moved somewhere with magic and was headed there. He offered to take us, but that's would have been to much I make a jump with us plus with the people he escaped the jail with. They hid out in the Underworld." Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Jail? Escape?" This made no sense to him. "Where are all if the other demigods that aren't passed or at the new Camp?" Rachel's expression darkened even further.

"The Half-Blood Jail" Rachel said. Percy almost laughed. That sounded too ridiculous.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. It's where Camp used to be in Long Island. I heard it is the worst there. Half-bloods get fed once a day, are bullied by vengeful monsters, and sit around doing nothing, which is punishment to the ADHD. The slightest mistake made receives immediate punishment"  
>Percy shuddered.<p>

"What type of punishment?" He asked scared.

"Most are just not given food or forced to do more chores depending on their parent. The Olympians though..." Rachel trailed off rubbing her arm.

"What?" Percy pressed.

"They are either whipped or tortured by Gaea's famous illusions. Those punishments are rare since there are only few major half-bloods in there. The others are wanted. Nico told me that no one does anything and are cautious. Which is why it's so boring there. But I've heard there aren't much children of the Olympians there. And only one of them Gaea visits every week to give special attention to." Percy sucked up all of this information up like a sponge. He wondered what demigod she was holding up in there. Most importantly, he wondered what would happen if he paid a little visit there.

"This is...messed up" Percy laughed humorlessly. Earth is dangerous and the Underworld is heaven. That is ironic.

Gaea won. She actually won. Usually the hero wins but Gaea won this time. No. This wasn't the end. Percy made a promise to avenge Dameson and Bob. He still wasn't going to break it. Rachel's eyes widened as if she read his mind.

"You can't possibly be thinking about rebelling?" Percy sent a small sheepish small to Rachel.

"How'd you know?" he said.

"You have this deviant and dark smirk on your face." she smiled. Percy smiled back. Percy wondered where all the other demigods were if only some are already dead.

"Have you tried Iris messaging anyone, to you know, and see where they are?" Rachel shook her head. Percy's mother came back in with a plate of blue spaghetti. The tradition lives. She kissed his forehead and went into her room. Percy wasted no time digging in.

"No more Iris Messaging. She's a slave to Gaea already as well." Percy frowned in lost hope. He could've message Annabeth to find her. But, in order to Iris Message you need a location, which he didn't have so that idea was out of the way.

"Do you know how those demigods escaped the jail if it's heavily guarded?" He asked curiously.

"Some found one of the old entrances to the now opened Labyrinth. The entrances are in the same places they've always been." Rachel stopped talking.

"You're so not doing this." she pressed her fingers to her temples. She knew there would be no stopping him anyway.

"You said you could see a couple of half-bloods. Who?"

"I know exactly where one is. He's in this city. I caught a glimpse in a dream and I know it's someone important, but I can tell it'll be hard. Everyone else, I'd need extra help but only a specific person has the power of foresight like me to find that out."

"An Apollo kid. Why?" Rachel shook her head.

"Just one. You'll know once you see her. I know she's in the jail. If you do try to go there, make sure you bring her to me and I know I'll be able to find everyone else. I can't see the future with Apollo out of commission. Plus, I have the feeling the fates are controlled. Anyway, she has the power of Apollo in her ring so we could draw energy from it."

Percy nodded. If he finds Apollo's daughter in the jail, she and Rachel could locate Annabeth. And his friends. He needed to do this. Percy set his plate down and stood. Something poked him in his thigh. Rachel smiled like she knew this would happen. He put his hand in his pocket and felt his familiar ballpoint pen. Anaklusmos. Riptide. He felt the power of it surge up his arm. It's obviously been a while. He prayed to whatever good god that wasn't suffering at the moment that he wasn't as rusty as he thought he was.

"On second thought, I know you can do this." Rachel said. She reached around the coffee table for a piece of paper. She handed it to him. It was a small folded paper with an address.

"Go to this address and I hope you can convince him to help you, because you'll need it." Rachel made a doubtful face. Percy's mother came out of her room and noticed he looked ready to go. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You're leaving." she stated. Percy sent her a sad smile.

"I have to mom. You know I can't sit still too long." he chuckled. Sally embraced him tightly.

"Just don't disappear again, please." she joked.

"I promise?" he said seriously. Sally pulled back and wrinkled her nose.

"You should go change first. Gods, I wish Paul could've seen you first but it's alright"

Percy went into his old room embracing the same scenery he's been in during his childhood. The walls were the same green and the carpet was still soft beneath his feet. Percy went in his closet to see a couple of Camp Half Blood shirts. He gripped the fabric. It still smelled like the familiar pine scent. He missed there so much. Percy put on the shirt and a green hoodie over it so no one could see it. He took off his Camp necklace that never left his neck until now, and put it in an inside picket near his heart. That's where his home will always be.

Percy turned around ready to leave when something caught his eye. Percy's breath hitched as he held back tears. He picked up the picture he took with Annabeth after the Second Titan War. He thought it was in Chiron's office but now it was on his dresser. Percy let out tears as he longed for Annabeth. Her smiling face glowed and she was beautiful. If only she was next to him. Percy put the picture in the same place his beads were and zipped up the hoodie. He was ready and walked back out.

His mother embraced him once more.

"Bring her home as well." Sally wept.

"I will." he said as well. He was going to get Annabeth back no matter what. Percy pulled away and hugged Rachel next.

"Gaea is going down." she whispered in his ear.

"That's the plan, starting with this address."

Percy had never been a fan of slummy neighborhoods but they seemed like heaven compared to Times Square. The windows weren't as boarded and there were more people on the streets. Little kids were playing around. There weren't any wanted signs either.

Percy stepped onto the streets and was immediately bombarded by what seemed to be thugs. His hood was up and his head was down covering most of his face.

"No trespassing." one said. They all stood in front of him arms crossed.

"Look, I'm just looking for someone at this address," he said holding up the paper Rachel gave him. They immediately sized him up. Percy wasn't in the mood to fight but he wasn't afraid of a bunch of thugs. He could give them his wolf stare and send them crawling to their mommies.

"You a monster in disguise? A supporter of Gaea?" the other said. Percy felt a bit sympathetic. They were only trying to save themselves or protect the families in the neighborhood. Many stood by and watched Percy.

Percy held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Why in Hades would I support that-" Percy stopped himself. He didn't need Gaea popping out to take him to jail.

"No, I'm not." he said.

The first guy pulled out a knife on him. Percy didn't even feel slightly intimidated. And he looked at him more closely and noticed his familiar face. It was Matt Sloan.

"I don't believe you." he said. Percy looked around and would be humiliated if he was stopped by a bunch of mortals who wasn't even supposed to know about the mythical world. Percy looked up at them and stared at them long and hard. He pulled out riptide and growled.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sloan?" He growled. The second thug dropped his knife mumbling something about green eyes and swords.

"The savior!" Matt gasped/ whispered.

"He knows you're name too? That is awesome." Another guy whispered. Yeah sure. Percy wondered how he got so popular out of nowhere after being 'dead' for seven years but he'd like to know how Matt's friend would feel when he finds out Matt bullied him back then.

His goons backed up in recognition and awe.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked, this time a bit more respective.

"Whoever is at this address." he said softening his glare. He handed the guy his paper. The guy backed up in surprise and awe.

"You're looking for him!" He exclaimed. Percy nodded and bit his tongue from saying, no duh.

"Down the street and make a right. It's the first house, you can't miss it." he said a bit nervous. Percy wondered why the dude was looking at him like he was the angel that saved his puppy or something but he didn't want to waste time trying to figure it out.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"No problem, may I ask, are you planning on changing all of this, Jackson?" Percy tried to hide his surprise. Matt most likely wasn't as bone headed as Percy thought and remembered him from the seventh grade. But, how did he know what he was planning? Percy walked off without answering him. People on the streets were silent not bothering to speak outside. Maybe they knew Gaea was everywhere as well.

Percy stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"You're not going to kill anything with that. Try celestial bronze." he said smirking. For once he was the one teaching Matt a useful lesson.

He reached the house Matt pointed to him and knocked on the door. The windows were boarded and there was graffiti all over. It looked like a typical abandoned home. The grass was a dead brown even though it was summer.

The door swung open and Percy took a step back and gaped at his old friend. Rachel found him? How? Rachel said she didn't know what happened to him so how did he survive? He most likely would have made it far with his girlfriend if he wanted, yet he was here. This was probably why Matt knew why Percy was here. To reunite with one of the greatest half-bloods of the century, his best friend and his worst enemy, who wasn't looking so great now.

Percy wanted to hug his old crew mate but he reeked of alcohol. He had a bottle of vodka and what looked like cranberry juice. Gods, was he hiding out here with Dakota or something?

His blood shot electric blue eyes widened as he double takes at him as Percy did the same. His sister would have been ashamed to see him like this and so would Piper. He looked at Percy as if he were dreaming.

"Percy?" He gasped dropping his bottle. Jeez, what was with everyone dropping things at the sight of him? Yet, Percy chuckled and shook his head at him.

"Dude, Jason, what _happened_ to _you_?"

_**Teaser: Find out what happened to Jason after the war ended and why he's gone suddenly alcoholic. Jason also makes a decision.**_


	3. Part I: Chapter III

~.~.~

A/N: enjoy this chapter, in which you see what Jason's been up to and his take on Percy's sudden return and proposition. Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Extra thanks to my dedicated readers who stuck with me last year. 

~.~.~

**Part I: Chapter III**

Jason was a clean person. He was neat, disciplined. He used to be the praetor of New Rome. He was always level headed, open minded, selfless. His blonde hair was always cropped to perfection and his clothes were always ironed. Not a wrinkle in slight.

Ever since the war ended, Jason has been none of that. Ever since he left Mount Olympus, he's been dark and dead inside. Especially after she died. He's been so lost inside. He found his way on foot, a million taxi rides, and a couple of flying trips, to make it back to New York while dodging Gaea and her monsters. Well, after like two years. He stayed in plain sight. No one would expect demigods to stay in New York or California.

In a way, she helped him get back to the city. She warned him about the right and wrong places to go a follow. She was his guardian angel, just like she was before she was gone. Even in the afterlife, Piper Mclean found a way to stay in Jason's heart and life.

Exhibit A. Jason would be walking around outside, during neighborhood watches. He's seen his wanted sign plenty of times before, but he ripped it down in fear of anyone noticing. Well, after she told him to.

_"Don't be stupid, Sparky, take it down and walk away."_

Exhibit B. On his last birthday she came again saying the same words she'd say on all of his past birthdays. She'd be standing there with a cupcake in her hands.

_"Is it someone's birthday?"_ she'd tease. And Jason would look at her in disbelief that she actually remembers each time.

_"Well?"_ she'd urge. _"Blow out the candles."_

Now, even after seven years, he sees her everywhere. And Jason still doesn't understand why Piper is wasting her time following his drunken self around rather than enjoy life in Elysium. Everything was wrong. He wasn't allowed to hold her. He wasn't allowed to kiss her. If he did, her ghostly form would flicker and the connection would break.

Jason had vile dreams about killing Gaea and bringing Piper back. Sometimes when he'd wake up, he'd see her beside him and he would wrap his arms around only to realize she was never really there. And that's when he would decide to drink to forget about all of it. So that means, those dreams had been happening frequently. Maybe it was because Piper's ghost form hasn't been back in a year. Maybe she thought he was a waste of time and is having fun down there.

Whatever it was, Jason didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Gaea or anyone else in his messed up life that was gone. Like his friends, and Leo. He didn't even hear from his own sister.

Jason found it very peculiar that Piper never mentioned what it was like in Elysium. He asked if any of their friends were there and she would avoid the subject. She asked if Leo ever wanted to speak to him or send a message but she would say she doesn't know. And Jason would drink to that.

Even though Piper was always with him, the pain never went away. Now, since she hasn't popped in for a while, he has been even more depressed. The last time she visited he was drunk and almost got into a fight with Matt Sloan, the leader of the neighborhood watching thugs, about a year ago.

_Jason woke up the same way he always did. He caught a whiff of cinnamon and felt something tickling his cheek. He could feel the bed sheets move and footsteps walking out his room. Then he heard the familiar scream and shot out of bed. Jason ran into the living room as the scream ceased._

_"Pipes?" He exclaimed. The same routine happened every morning. Jason checked in every room of the abandoned house. He checked if she was hiding in closets or underneath the beds, just hoping she would pop out and yell, Boo! But that never happened. But in Jason's mind, that never happened, yet._

_Jason growled when he once again realized she was never really there. His anger lashed out and he grabbed a bottle of tequila and instead of drinking it, he'd smash it against a nearby wall._

_Jason realized he was out of drinks when he wanted one. He threw on a pair of pants and a shirt ready to storm outside to a nearby deli. Then he heard the knocking on his door. Jason froze as the knocking started again. He rushed over to the door and opened in hope to see Piper there, but his hopeful demeanor crushed when he saw Sloan._

_"What do you want?" He demanded not in the mood to talk to anyone._

_"John." Sloan greeted him. John Greene was his code name. Even though Jason was drunk as hell, he wasn't stupid. He didn't give out his name to anyone in fear that Gaea would find him. He'd rather live in hiding in peace._

_Sloan came inside the door without Jason giving him permission too._

_"Gods, what died in here?" He pinched his nose together. Jason rolled his eyes._

_"What are you here for?" He said. Matt smirked._

_"You haven't been to any neighborhood watches like you're supposed to."_

_"And?" Jason said getting annoyed by the second._

_"If you don't come to tonight's, you will be evicted." Jason collapsed ok his couch in tiredness. Matt was a bully who was happy to be in charge of something in an age of turmoil. Jason wanted a place to live and Matt gave him a house as long as he helped watch over the neighborhood in certain hours of the night. Jason agreed but ever since Piper stopped visiting, he hasn't been going._

_"Whatever," Jason waved it off with his hand, "Is that all?"_

_"Yeah, and can you clean up in here." Matt said tossing a dirty sock to the side, "I can smell the vodka from-" Matt paused picking up something off the coffee table._

_"What's this?" Jason's head snapped up to see Matt holding up a dagger. But not just any dagger. Jason made sure to get it when everyone evacuated Epirus. He never let it go until he got to New York._

_"Put it down!" He yelled. Matt dropped it back where it was. Jason knew Matt had some type of fear when it came to him. Jason was twice as muscular as him and very intimidating._

_"Sorry, I was just looking around." Matt picked up something else but his mouth put him in trouble. This time it was a picture._

_"Who's this? Is that Piper Mc-" Jason shoved Matt against the wall before he could even finish his sentence. His fingers shocked Matt with electricity but not enough to hurt him. Well, too much. Matt gasped and writhed in Jason's hand. His eyes widened at the sight of Jason's now visible tattoos. SPQR with an eagle and twelve stripes of service. The service that has turned to waste since he failed everyone._

_"No way," he gaped "You're-"_

_"Get. Out." He said menacingly enough to scare him. Matt scurried out once Jason let go of him. Jason took the picture of him with Piper in his arms from Christmas at Camp Half-Blood. He slid down a wall in agony._

"You shouldn't have done that,"_ A soft voice said. It sounded like an echo and far away. Jason knew it was Piper without even looking up. She had on a regular Camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was the same choppy and braids on the sides. She had no makeup on yet she was gorgeous._

_"Yeah well, he was asking for it." Jason scoffed at his dead girlfriend._

"That's not what I meant, but that too."_ she said softly. Piper sat down cross legged next to him._

"Why do you drink?"_ She asked._

_"Why do you keep coming back?" He said sadly. Piper sighed and leaned her head against the wall._

"Touché"_ was all she said. That didn't speak to one another but Jason knew she was still there. He missed her and didn't want her ghost form. He wanted her to be real. As selfish as it sounds, even though he should be happy she was next to him._

Ever since that day, Matt Sloan never bothered him. He never showed up on his doorstep again with complaints of not going to neighborhood watches. He didn't even snitch on him and tell Gaea where he was, but he knew Matt told the people he was protecting.

So when Jason heard his doorbell ring he was very surprised. Even more surprised to see Percy Jackson standing there. Percy looked the same except for his longer hair and he had five o'clock shadow.

Jason pulled Percy inside immediately sobering up and shut his door. Jason knew that Matt led him inside the neighborhood since he questions all new comers. How Percy got in? He had no clue, but he was happy to see him.

Jason engulfed him in a bear hug and teared up a bit.

"Dude! How are _you_ alive?" He exclaimed. Percy smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Look at you! Got the glasses still and everything!"

"I thought, everyone is gone, and you're" Percy patted his back. Jason knew he was probably rolling his eyes at how emotional he was being, but Jason knew Percy was just as relieved as him on the inside.

"I know, Superman, I know." He chocked up a bit.

Percy let go of Jason and found a spot on the couch to sit.

"What happened to you after the war ended?" Percy asked.

"Oh you know, Gaea happened." Jason grumbled. Jason immediately recounted what happened after Gaea woke up and how his life has been. Percy whistled.

"Wow. I missed a lot." he mused. Jason squinted his eyes. He adopted on of Leo's traits. Hiding his pain with humor.

"Wait? Where were you hiding out?" Percy leaned forward in his position. He told Jason about how he recently woke up and went home to find out that Gaea had taken over the world. Jason shocked Percy's arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Percy shrieked. Jason was suddenly angry at Percy. Percy was supposed to be the greatest hero of all. He was the one who was supposed to end Gaea but he let a little spear take him down. The last time Jason heard from Percy was that Gaea through a celebration for his death. She retold all of his feats yet celebrated that he was finally gone. The people of the Earth were shocked to find out about this. Now for some reason, people are searching around for a guy with green eyes and a pen to save them.

"For making everyone think you were dead!" Percy rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I know that! Sorry!" Jason pursed his lips.

"A simple 'sorry' can't fix this! Everyone was expecting you to come out of nowhere and save us all. But you were gone!" He yelled. Jason felt guilty afterwards. Percy was in a coma for seven years. He can't blame him for not returning. Percy was also one person and a human being. They were just teenagers. They didn't deserve any of that. And Jason shouldn't expect one person to save him. They were a team.

"I know and I'm trying to do that _now._" he said. Jason sat down.

"What do you mean?" Percy told Jason his plan to visit the Half Blood Jail. Jason immediately shot up.

"Are you out of your mind?" He said, "That place is like the new version of Tartarus for demigods! No!"

"But we have too! Don't you want to find all of our friends?" Percy pleaded.

"You and I both know what you really want, is to find Annabeth" Jason countered. Percy grew quiet.

"That's one reason. We have to just go there and find one Apollo's kids to help Rachel find our friends. They can find Piper too!" Jason's face darkened.

"Don't speak of her! I already know where she is! She's dead!" Jason's voice broke. He never really said it out loud and doing it made it hit him even harder.

"Are you sure?" He said. Jason nodded.

"She was wounded before Gaea took her away. When we fell, I couldn't save the both of us, or myself for the matter." he spat. Jason didn't want to think about how she died.

"Jason, I want to bring Gaea down. I want to take our world back! Don't you?" All Jason really wanted to do was take another drink. Percy continued as he stayed silent.

"We need to get the seven back. Then we get all half-bloods together. Rachel told me that Camp Half Blood is still up and running. It's hidden somewhere far. We could go there. We could get together an army and take Gaea by surprise." he explained.

"Camp. It was moved? Rachel's alive?" Percy nodded. "And I know Piper is too. Rachel could find them, but we need to go to Long Island. I need you Grace."

Jason didn't want to take on false hope. If there was a chance Piper was alive, he wanted to take it. But, she wasn't alive. Her ghost always visited him.

"No," he said. "I'm not doing it. Not to find out everything is really gone. Piper's ghost visited me before. I know she's gone forever." he argued. Percy sighed. He picked up the picture of Jason and Piper that was atop her dagger. It was placed in a neat way as if it were some type of shrine to her.

"What about Leo? Frank? Hazel? Nico? I know you're scared because I am too. But you can't avoid taking risks because that's the only way to get ahead."

Jason sighed.

"Are you sure that was really Piper, or your own hallucinations?" Percy handed Jason his picture. "Think about it. Really think about it."

Jason looked at the picture of him and Piper. He could've sworn she was dead. Her death looked so real. Jason felt a breath on his shoulder and turned. Piper was standing behind him in what she was wearing the last time she came.

_"So, what are you going to do?"_ She said her voice in echoes. Jason turned to Percy to see if he noticed she was there. There was no hint of surprise or recognition on his face. It was as if only Jason could see her.

Percy was right. Jason was looking at what was a figment of his imagination. Maybe he was insane as it gets for a demigod. Does that mean he should go? If it were vice versa, Piper would do the same for him. Piper, Save Piper.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm in."

_**Teaser:**__** Jason and Percy break out some old friends from the Half-Blood Jail, And you'll be surprised to know about the whereabouts of Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper if you read in between the lines.**_


	4. Part I: Chapter IV

~.~.~

A/N: Oh my gods, I enjoyed writing that last Jason pov for some reason. It makes me think about how much they would go through if they were separated since their relationship is kind of still fresh. Percy just woke up and doesn't even know what's happened to Annabeth. I don't think he would see her everywhere because if she were dead, he wouldn't believe it. 

But ponder on this, you guys? Remember how much promises Gaea gave to people? Remember how much revenge she promised? Think about how that would affect everyone since she took over the world. 

Enjoy reading. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and Black Friday.

~.~.~

**Part I: Chapter IV**

Jason didn't have the sense to follow any of Percy's orders. He didn't want to break into the largest jail in the country to break out one half-blood. Percy was smart for trying to break out one instead of everyone. If he broke everyone out, where would they go? Percy couldn't let thousands of demigods stay in his mother's apartment. And not all would fit in his home.

Jason was only going since there was a chance Piper and his friends would be there. Maybe she was stuck in a jail cell waiting for Jason to save her. Or maybe she was really gone and his mind betrayed him. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he was crazy.

The weirdest thing about it was, he didn't even care about rescuing the Gods either. They could have helped but they didn't. But did that mean they deserved Tartarus. Apart of Jason was shouting yes. If Percy, Annabeth, and Nico had to do it then they could to. But yet again, their punishment would be much worse.

Percy and Jason were still in his house trying to figure out how exactly they were going to break in and leave with a Half-Blood all without getting caught.

"Have you ever seen what it was like? The jail I mean?" Percy asked him. Jason shook his head.

"Nope, but I've heard it's like the huger version of The Big House," he answered. Word has gotten out about the jail. Jason's heard some people pass his house talking about it one time. Apparently people think giving in mortals and calling them demigods is okay. The monsters depict whether they have godly blood by their scent. Also meaning, once they get there the monsters could easily sniff them out.

"Rachel told me some interesting facts." Percy said as he searched Jason's fridge.

"Jason, do you have anything to drink besides liquor?" Percy chuckled, "You're killing your liver."

Jason rolled his eyes as he ignored his comment. "There's tap." he said. Percy shook his head and grabbed a plastic cup, filling it with water from the pipe.

"What did Rachel say?" Jason wished he knew ahead of time that Rachel was still in the city just like he was. He could've stopped by and it would have been easier to cope rather than living on his own. Jason heard from other people that Sally Jackson was the best mother in the world, but he didn't want to intrude on her hospitality.

Percy sat back down sipping his water. He started playing with it, making it levitate and turning into balls. "Remember Pasiphae?"

Jason nodded. In the House of Hades, his friend, Hazel Levesque battled her alongside Hecate and won at Pasiphae's own game.

"She recreated the Labyrinth, just like she wanted." Jason said.

"And guess where the Labyrinth leads to?" Percy said. Jason's eyes widened.

"No way." he said.

"Way. The Labyrinth still leads to Camp, so I bet that's a route straight to the jail and I know some entrances that can take us there."

"Okay, but what happens when we get there? We can't charge inside demanding to search for a demigod." Jason said. Percy became suddenly quiet.

"You haven't thought of that, have you?" Percy gave him a sheepish grin.

"I kind of was going to wing it as we went along." Jason chuckled.

"Same old Percy."

"Hey! Just because I woke twenty-four doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be seventeen inside!"

"I never said you couldn't." Jason didn't do much growing up either. He never went to school so grades wasn't of importance to him at all. He had no one to teach him or walk him through it.

"We might have to wing it anyway since we've never been inside," Jason agreed. Percy stood and fingered his ball point pen.

"Good. But, we need to find the closest entrance. It should be like in basements and have a Delta sign along the wall." Jason felt that breath on his shoulder again. He shuddered as if a ghost just danced on his grave.

_"Jason,"_ he heard Piper's voice whisper. Jason turned around to find her body. Jason was really going insane. He put his head in his hands.

"Dude, you okay?" Percy put his hand on Jason's shoulders. Jason stood.

"I keep seeing her, today of all days for some reason." Maybe it was the liquor playing with his mind. Maybe it was the fates saying, Ha-ha you tried to forget but it's what's making you remember.

"What is she telling you?" Percy said. Jason knew Percy probably thought he was going insane too. Maybe that's why he's playing along as some kind of empathy. Whatever Percy was doing, he was glad he was there for him.

"_Jason, Catch me if you can!_" He heard her voice taunt. Jason spun around and saw Piper sticking her tongue out at him and broke off into a sprint. She opened the door to the cellar and sprinted down the stairs.

"Is she taunting me?" He whispered to himself. Percy made a face.

"I think she wants me to follow her," he said. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"By the Gods, let's go then," Percy said. Jason sped walk to the door to follow but Percy halted him.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, put on some better clothes and get your gladius!" Jason grinned before running into his room for a change of clothes. He came out looking similar to Percy. He had on a sweatshirt with his old Camp tee underneath with jeans and sneakers. Jason had his gladius strapped to his side. He put his picture of him and Piper in his pocket. Jason held her dagger trying to depict whether he should bring it or not.

"I think you should bring it. Who knows if we come back." Percy shrugged. Jason pursed his lips and strapped it next to his gladius. As they descended down the stairs, Jason took in the scenery. The floors creaked and there were spider webs everywhere. Not clean at all. It made Jason realize how much of a slob he had been.

Piper was standing in front of Jason as if she had been waiting for him for ages. She flashed him a smile and ran off in another direction. Jason took after her.

"Where are we going?" Percy said.

"Wherever she does?" Jason stopped as he saw Piper sitting atop a barrel swinging her legs back and forth in a childlike manner. She winked at Jason. Jason blinked noticing how much her presence l affected him. When he opened his eyes again she was gone.

"You're a genius." Percy breathed. Behind where Piper was sitting was a faint Delta sign. They found it. Jason was living above a secret passage way for seven years.

"I think the Piper you are seeing is probably your guts." Jason didn't know whether that was supposed to be a compliment to make him feel better or something else. Either way he waved it off. Percy uncapped Riptide. The bronze light definitely would light up the dark walls.

"Ready?" He asked. Jason nodded.

"Let's do this." Percy touched the sign with his fingers lightly and it glowed blue. The wall slid open and Percy descended into it. Once they were both inside the walls shut with a slam.

"The entrance to Camp should be about two stops afar. We'd only need a mortal if we were looking for Daedalus' workshop." they began to walk for what felt like two hours when it's only been twenty minutes.

"Stop." Percy suddenly said. He started to feel the walls.

"Help me find that Delta sign." Jason suddenly started feeling the walls as well. How Percy knew where exactly to stop, Jason still didn't understand. Jason's never been in the maze before. He didn't even want to be. They would be random creaks and scuffles that weren't even his or Percy's and he felt as if he was being watched. He would turn his back to check but there would be nothing there. It's the liquor. It's the liquor, he'd say.

A blue light immediately glowed underneath Jason's hand and the walls moved so they were opened. The sky was dark.

"Come on," Percy whispered, "before it closes."

Jason flew out of the maze using the winds to hoist him up. He swore he grumbled, I forgot Superman could fly. Jason took Percy's hand after telling him to shut up.

Once Jason was standing straight his jaw dropped. Camp Half-blood, it looked like a wasteland. All the Cabins were gone, the pavilion, the arena, everything was gone. In its place was a large building with three floors. There were lights waving everywhere and random monsters or mortal officers were guarding the building. But there was something even bigger missing. Jason couldn't place his finger on it.

"Let's rock." Jason said. Percy and Jason crept towards the building straying away from lights and any passing guards on patrol. Jason spotted a door that was open and some guards were carrying trash bags out of it. Jason poked Percy and pointed to the door.

"Too easy," he whispered putting his hood over his head. Percy ran over to the door before Jason could give a signal. Jason cursed and ran after him. He was the same old Percy.

Percy uncapped Riptide and waited for the door to open. After a minute, Jason through his hands in the air to turn the knob and open the door himself. Percy gaped at him as Jason grabbed his arm pulled him inside. They were standing next to a stairwell with signs on it.

Floor 3: Minor Cells

Floor 2: Cafeteria and Olympian Cells

Floor 1: Guards Quarters

Basement: Special and Controls

"I think Gaea's lowered her standards." Jason muttered to Percy.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she expected us to come," Percy said. "I wonder what Special is for."

"Yeah well, you can check because we are going to have to split up." Percy heard footsteps and shoves Jason against the wall as the staircase door opened. Two guards walked by with trash bags as they hid behind the door.

"I don't know Fred, that kid from Cell twelve on the second floor scares me. She took my nose and wouldn't give it back!" Jason's eyes widened. Could that be?

"The Hecate kid? Actually that Apollo kid is weird too. Mumbling about how she saw we were all going to pay. I'm not getting paid enough for this stupid job."

Jason and Percy stood from their spot.

"We'll relieve you of it then," he smirked. When they were done, Percy checked out his guard uniform.

"I feel...like Gaea threw up on me." he groaned. The get up was a disgusting green. Gaea has no taste. They pushed the guards out of the door and leaned them up against a random tree. Jason shocked them hard enough to be asleep for a while. They weren't stupid enough to leave their Camp tees with the knocked out guards so they wore underneath the uniform. Jason put his gladius in the boot the guard was wearing, which were now on his feet, and he put Piper's dagger and picture in an inside pocket.

"Cool, walkie talkies!" Percy squealed childishly. "So if we split up, we should use code names just in case the walkie talkie connects to every other guard."

"Oh yeah, I'll be Travis and you be Conner." Jason grinned. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What? They were like the greatest ninja's ever, why not?"

Percy shrugged. "I'll go to the control room to see if I can find a way open specific cell doors. Once you find Apollo's kid, tell me their cell number and I'll unlock it." Jason nodded.

"But how will I know which kid is his?" Percy shrugged.

"That guard said one of the kids practically told him of her forethought. It's obviously a girl. Figure it out." Jason nodded then flew off up the stairs to the second floor.

He creaked open the door to the second floor to see few guards. The cafeteria doors were closed and the lights inside were off. Jason sprinted in an opposite direction before the guards could see him. He opened a door labeled "Cells" and went in. He made sure to blend in with any of the passing guards.

As Jason walked, he recognized some of the demigods inside. There weren't much. These cells were supposed to be for the children of the Olympians. Maybe most of them got away and these were the kids that weren't claimed before the war. Jason held his hand down to avoid attention. He tried not to look in the cell and more at the labels above them. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares. Jason vowed to come back for all of these half-bloods but Jason wouldn't be able to handle that with only Percy's help. He now understood why Percy wanted to find all of the seven first. All of them together would be able to handle a mission like this but not separately. Most demigods were sleeping and only few were awake.

"Hey, you, guard, I'd like to remind you that my ass is sore from all of the sitting I've been doing. So if you could please do me a solid and take me to the bathroom." A girl yelled. Jason immediately turned to the familiar voice.

"Eleni, it's not going to work. You might as well...I don't know...shut up?" A deep male voice calmly replied. Jason knew him. Octavian's most loyal centurion. Well more like the legions most loyal centurion since he follows orders only, depending on who's in charge.

"What? A girl's got a right to pee!" Jason's head ready the label above the girl's cell and it said Apollo. Her hair was long and wavy. Her blue eyes were wild and glinting. She too was in a green jumpsuit.

"Well, either hold it or pee yourself. I don't care but we are not getting in trouble because you won't keep quiet! Remember last time?" he retorted.

"When are you going to get over that?" She said exhausted. The girl sighed and slumped down on the hard floor and then smirked.

"If I didn't know better it sounded like you cared."

Michael Kahale's tinted slightly underneath his slightly dark complexion, but he kept his face composed. "It's a good thing you know better."

Jason took the silence as time to make himself even more known. "Hey!" He whispered.

The girl turned her attention to him and glared at him, her blue eyes making him nervous. Michael sat up off the floor, alert and attentive.

"What do you want?" Michael demanded.

Jason lifted his cap to reveal himself.

"Oh my gods. Jason?" His eyes widened. The girl scrambled to her feet.

"Jason. As in Jason Grace?" The girl spluttered.

"How are you here? Is there others?" Michael grasped the bars on the cell before jumping back. The bars burned him and he rubbed his hands together after shaking them off.

"We came to break you out, I think. We need a child of Apollo to help Rachel."

"Then that's me." She smiled. Jason slapped his head to his forehead. She was the only child of Apollo in the cell. Of course.

"I found her," he said into his walkie talkie before turning back to them.

"You can see the future?" He asked.

"That and the present. I'm guessing that's why she needs me." she guessed. Jason nodded.

"She said you had a ring you can draw power from right?" Her face fell.

"When Gaea took us captive, she took all of our weapons and magical items. I think they are in the control room." she said.

"I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Ashley, Ashley Eleni." Jason pulled his walkie talkie out and tried to contact Percy.

"Travis to Conner." he said. Michael made a confused face.

"Yep." Percy replied.

"Numbers eighteen and nineteen" he said implying the cell numbers. Suddenly the glass shifted to the right and was gone.

Michael stepped out surprised. "You're breaking the both of us out?"

Jason frowned. "I'm not going to just leave you here. You're still a fellow comrade and my friend."

Ashley stepped out of her cell. "And I'd force him to let you out, anyway."

"Conner to Travis, meet back outside quick, by the Labyrinth. We've got company!" Percy spoke through the Wilkie talkie.

Jason cursed.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked. Jason started to run towards the way he came and Ashley and Michael followed him out. Jason avoided the stares he was getting from demigods in other cells who were now awake. He wished he could have helped them. Jason paused as guards were coming towards them realizing the jig was up. They were led by a group of dracaena. Jason drew his gladius.

"Any ideas?" Ashley asked. Jason knew they couldn't go the way he came from. Michael and Ashley had no weapons to fight either.

"Yeah, run!" He yelled. They all sprinted to the other direction. They made a couple of twists and turns and ended up lost. Soon they reached a dead end.

"Crap!" Michael cursed, "I'm good with a sword not passageways." Jason tried to think. He needed to find a stairwell to go back to the first floor. He would suggest burning a hole in the wall to jump out, but he couldn't promise a safe landing to all of them.

"_Psst_" an echoed voice rang out. Jason smiled to himself and followed Piper who was running down the hall and looking back at him. Then found the stairwell. They ran down to the basement and into a room that said CONTROL. As soon as he opened the door Jason collided into Percy.

Jason immediately locked the door. Leo walked around Percy. Then he slapped him in the face

"That's her? Oh, Ashley. Nice to see you alive." Percy greeted. Ashley gave him a side hug.

"You too, Jackson."

Michael sized Percy up, yet Jason could see the respect in his eyes. "I'm not sure if I should refer to you as ex-praetor, or-"

"Percy's fine."

Ashley walked up to a large wall with shelved weapons. She pointed to a spot with jewelry on it. "Those are mine."

Jason tried to open the glass covering the shelf. "It's locked. Maybe I can-"

He was cut off by the shattering of the glass. Michael slammed it with his fist. Then he shook his hand out nonchalantly. Ashley blinked in admiration, her eyes taking a long pause on his biceps.

"Nice." She breathed. The corners of Michael's mouth turned upwards for a small second before returning to his emotionless mask.

"Got it." she yelled gleefully. Jason's breath hitched. Where did they get that from? Jason grabbed the cornucopia and held it protectively in his arms. Michael plucked up a random sword, weighing it in his hand before deeming it good.

Ashley put one pin in her hair and turned a second one into a bow and her necklace into a quiver full of arrows. She placed a ring on her finger. It was the ring Rachel was talking about.

"Everything feels right again." she grinned. There was a banging against the door.

"Not quite!" Percy yelled, "On my signal, charge and run out the exit straight to the Labyrinth!" Michael raised his eyebrows.

"The Labyrinth?!" He exclaimed. The doors burst open and when Percy screamed go, Jason flew overhead the other guards, knocking them out with electrical shocks. Ashley notched an arrow and let it burst out a bright light momentarily blinding the guards. Michael, Percy, and she then ran out the room and straight through the exit. Michael tripped a guard that approached them and broke his spear with his knee. They didn't stop running until they reached the Labyrinth entrance. Percy touched the Delta sign and jumped inside the maze. Michael, Ashley, and Jason followed behind. Percy closed the entrance before anyone could see where they went.

Jason collapsed on the floor. Percy was heaving. He most likely hasn't ever run like that in years. Michael was leaning against the wall panting while Ashley was sprawled on the cavern floor.

Jason used Piper's cornucopia for water and handed bottles to all of them.

"What now?" Michael asked, looking at Jason. Jason looked at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "We crash here for the night. Then we make moves in a couple hours. Remember, we're winging it."

The concept seemed foreign to Michael. "Winging it?"

"Yup. Get used to that. Going with the flow."

"Of course you'd use a pun like that," Ashley snorted.

Percy smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment.

Michael and Ashley pigged out from food from the cornucopia. Being fed only one meal a day for seven years must have been horrible. After that they fell asleep pretty quickly. Michael sat back against the wall while Ashley hid her face in her knees.

Jason noticed Percy looked very distraught as he through pieces of food into the fire they started with candles on a cake from the cornucopia. Jason's heart ached.

"Dude, we did it. We are another step closer to finding the rest of them. Three down, four to go, right?" Percy nodded, sending him a sad smile.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

Percy sighed. "When I went looking for the control room, I couldn't help but wonder what was in that Special Room. I wanted to open the door, but then you said you found them so I went into the control room instead."

"And you're wondering what was in there?" Jason guessed. Percy nodded. Jason clapped him on the back. He felt a bit more peaceful knowing that he was closer to getting Piper back. The real Piper.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling this won't be the last we're seeing of The Half-Blood Jail."

~.~.~

She really didn't want to flash into that wretched jail in the middle of her spa day. She was pampering her host's body. Cleaning out the obsidian black hair and releasing the tension from her once stressed back. She actually liked the taste of that soul, especially the long braid she had. And her pride. She was the perfect host.

Anyway, she had to flash from her home in Greece to come to New York. To what was supposed to be a jail.

"You fool!" She reprimanded, "How do you let two demigods slip out of your fingers. Two powerful demigods!"

"My Queen, we don't know. There were two other people with them, they broke them out!"

She immediately perked her ears. She ran into the basement. If those two managed to escape, this one could've as well. But maybe she didn't. After all, that wouldn't have been_ wise._

She slammed open her Special Room. She wasn't supposed to see her until later on in the week, but she decided to make the visit earlier. She walked over to the girl and slapped her.

"Did you know about this?" She grew even angrier as the weakling shrieked and cried. She hit her again.

"Quiet!" She turned to the sorry excuses for guards.

"It's time for her punishment," she stated. The girl began to squirm in her chains that bounded her to the wall. Her grey eyes flashed with fear and her pride and dignity were stripped from her hears ago.

"No!" She cried. The guards grabbed her arms as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Percy!" She screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey, how many times do I have to tell you? He's _DEAD!_ He_ won't_ and _can't_ save you." The girl immediately went slack in the guard's arms and they dropped her to the floor.

"It's so much easier torturing them in their dreams." She smirked walking away. The guards shut the door.

"Now, I want you to find the escaped half-bloods along with the ones who helped them and bring them back here. I want to be notified immediately of their return."

"Anything else, Lady Gaea?" he said. She paused grinning to herself. She knew Jason Grace was somewhere out there. And she wanted him to hear the news.

"Tell Zethes to save me a seat at the wedding please." Then she flashed back to her spa.

_**Teaser: The demigods find out where everyone else through the present and a prophecy is given.**_


	5. Part I: Chapter V

~.~.~

_A/N: Whoa! That was awesome to write. So Ashleo? Not in this story. Just a nice friendship. I have Calypso and Leo paired in this one. For all people who haven't read my previous stories Ashley is my OC and was paired with Leo before I knew he'd fall in love with Calypso. So yeah. I'm working on that. Obviously. ;) Mike Kahale is there for a reason. He's like my favorite minor character right now. _

_Did anyone pick up on who Gaea's host body is? I thought I made it a bit clear? And how about that fact that Percy was sooooo close to opening a door and finding Annabeth? How many of you wished he opened it then? And does anyone know why I mentioned Zethes? Hint: Re-read House of Hades page 331 and you'll understand. Anyway, happy reading!_

_ ~.~.~_

**Part I: V**

Percy was the first one to wake up out of everyone, insisting they get on the move back to the Upper East Side to his mom's place. Percy chuckled as he noticed Ashley snuggled up under Michael's huge bicep, and his head rested on top of hers. It was a funny site to see, especially since they knocked out with five feet between the both of them to wake up with a centimeter between them.

Jason shook Michael awake, who jerked up and nearly punched his throat. Michael then noticed Ashley then scrambled off the floor, making her topple over to wake up. You would expect a son of Venus to have more moves than that.

"What's happening?" Ashley yawned and stood up. Jason handed her a banana and orange juice from the cornucopia and gave Michael an orange and juice.

"We have to leave. Sooner or later the guards will figure out our escape route." Jason answered. They started walking. It was hard to see in the Labyrinth but luckily there were small torches on the walls.

"So, you said you broke me out because Rachel needed me? Can you start from the beginning please?" They quickly explained Percy waking up, Rachel not being able to see the future anymore, Percy finding Jason, to them breaking into the jail. The usual demigod mayhem on a semi-normal day.

"We need a glimpse to find the others or prophecy from the Oracle and she needs the power of Apollo to jumpstart, basically." Jason finished.

"Can't the Oracle see the future on her own?" Michael asked.

"I guess since Apollo's been...demoted, to just driving the Sun, maybe he can't help. Like how Rachel couldn't see anything when he and Artemis were on their birthplace." Percy answered. Michael nodded, still confused.

"Gaea's that wicked boss in a corporate office. Demotions and Promotions. Scary." Percy shuddered.

"I hope I can help. I'm rusty from not using my powers in years. I can't see the future on my own without my ring on. And now that I have it...let's hope it works."

"It'll work," Jason tried to reassure her and himself. "So we told you our story, what's the both of yours?"

"What's to tell?" Michael shrugged. "We were captured, the jail sucks, we get our daily dose of Gaea torment every other Saturday night. What did you think it would be like, Glee club?"

Percy frowned. "Of course not. But how did it all happen. The details. It's sharing time."

"Well, I remember evacuating Camp that day," Ashley started. Nico called for Will and Kayla to help and he told me to get the rest of our Cabin to safety. As soon as we reached the road above Half-Blood Hill, everyone headed toward the city. We were hoping that the Gods could stop it, but Olympus was under siege. Manhattan was chaos. Mortals were freaking out because the Mist was lifted. Monsters came left and right more so than what was at Camp..."

~.~.~  
><em>The first thing Ashley did when they reached the Brooklyn Bridge was stop a Cyclops from sitting on a small family. The father was trying to be strong and protect his wife and child but the Cyclops was merely taunting them.<em>

"_Hey, big butt!" She yelled, releasing her staff to block his strike with a club. It made her skitter back. She released a blast of solar energy, aimed right at his eye, vaporizing him._

_The family ran away from behind her and made way for their car. It took her a moment that the mortals were just as scared of the demigods as they were of the monsters. Stupid Gaea. She just had to ruin their peace._

_She charged right into battle with the rest of her group of demigods trying to protect as many mortals as they could, but it was too much. Ashley soon found herself surrounded by dracaena in every direction._

_Then the dirt swept into the hair, like sand. The same dirt that sucked up demigods._

_"Get in doors!" One of her sisters yelled._

_She pulled out her music hair pin and let it turn into a piccolo in her hand. She blew on it, causing a wail of pain to come from the dracaena, the shrill sound burning their ears. Only some vaporized but it gave her time. She dug her staff into the ground and used the momentum to propel herself in the air, jumping over a dracaena._

_It almost worked, but then she felt something grab her leg and hail her down. She cried out as claws dug into her ankle and she slammed into the pavement. She sent out a blast to the empousai that came charging towards her, making it fly backwards._

_The dirt was getting closer to enveloping the city. Some half-bloods already disappeared into it but it left the mortals alone. Ashley tried to stand, ignoring the pain in her ankle and made way for a retail store to hide inside._

_But then she paused in the middle of the street. Her eyes felt heavy and she started seeing gold. "No! Not now!"_

_"Come on! What are you doing, Graecus!" Someone shouted at her, tugging on her arm._

_"Vision...deadweight...shit," she got out before she found herself standing in a place of the future. The first one was of the Roman praetor, but expect it wasn't her. There was evil in her eyes. And two giants, she assumed were Porphyrion and Enceladus were putting a crown over her head._

_The second one, she saw the Gods, in chains, being dropped down into a pit. Ashley got chills just from standing there. And the third was of Leo Valdez. Her old crush, crash landing on an island, but the vision cut off just before he hit the bottom._

_When she opened her eyes, her head was bobbing up and down and she was looking at the ground. Her staff was back in ring form on her finger, the searing gold fading away._

_She was hauled over someone's shoulder and he was running. Boy, he had a nice butt. He ran inside a building and shut the doors and locked them._

_"Hey, I'm fine now! Put me down!" She grumbled. The boy dropped her straight on the floor without a second glance._

_"Son of A-"_

_"Roman goddess, yes. I expect a Thank You for saving your ass." She looked up at him and took in his looks. He had dark hair and eyes. His skin was tan, she guessed Hawaiian. He was tall and broad and his biceps. She could stare at his arms for days. And possibly the rest of his body. He was wearing a purple Roman shirt and jeans. He had a sword in one hand and a shield in another. Ashley wondered how he managed to carry her without killing her with his arms alone. He stared down at her with hard guarded eyes._

_Oh no. She was not going to be talked down to by the hot guy. Roman or not. "It's not so nice to meet you either, asshole. I appreciate the save."_

_"I'll take it." He said. Ashley glanced out the window. The dirt swept over the buildings and plucked up demigods, ignoring any closed buildings. They were safe for only a little while. She looked around and took notice of where they were. A regular small convenience store._

_The boy started to push shelves in front the door without breaking a sweat. Oh gods. It was almost like watching Mr. Incredible in action, yet he wasn't as old, and preferable single without kids._

_"We shouldn't be bothered for now. This store looked abandoned...well abandoned before all this I assume." He said. The room was dark and there wasn't any light besides the ones coming from the drinks section. Ashley walked towards it and found water bottles cases stacked. She plucked two out and tossed one to him._

_"Do you think the Gods are doing good up there?" She asked. The boy shrugged and sat down._

_"What now?"_

_"We wait this storm out, I guess." She plopped down next to him and took a long sip of the water. She hugged her legs, shifting to get comfortable. She had on armor covering her chest, and shin guards. Her war helmet was strapped on her head._

_She made a dim ball of light in her hand and lifted it to hover in the air right above them. He stared at it, an unidentifiable look in his eyes._

_"You're one of Octavian's sisters." He guessed. Ashley scrunched up her nose._

_"That crazy guy that tried to storm Camp Half-Blood? Tell me you're joking."_

_He frowned. "Apollo. Plus you made light in your hands and can see the future although your eyes turned gold which Octavian couldn't do. Octavian saw the future too." She had strong feeling he used past tense on purpose._

_"Damn it," Ashley grumbled. "You? I have an assumption but I'm not sure." More like she hoped he wasn't a child of Apollo either. She had a strong feeling it was.._

_"Venus."_

_She nodded. "I can totally see the resemblance."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows, making his confusion adorable. "How so?"_

_She shook her head to save her embarrassment. If he was a son of Aphrodite, she hoped he couldn't sense her ogling. Piper had done it plenty times before. They were left in silence. She thought about her friends and prayed that they were okay._

_"Why did you save me? Aren't you Romans all about every man for themselves and all that jazz?"_

_He scowled at her. "What? You expect us all to be heartless. You expect us to only think of 'divide and conquer'. Newsflash! Not all of us are like that."_

_She suddenly felt the urge to apologize. But she was diagnosed with a bipolar disorder, so she tended to do the opposite. "Don't get all snippy! It was just a question."_

_He sighed. "We are at a war much bigger than all of us can handle. I think everyone should be working together right now, to defeat Gaea. We have peace between our camps, now it's time to fight."_

_"You're not wrong."_

_"Is it so hard to say that I'm right."_

_She took off her helmet and grinned. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders and her blue eyes glittered. "Thank you for saving my life. I'm Ashley. Ashley Eleni. What's your name?" She held out her hand._

_He stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile and shaking her hand, his guns rippling, making her try hard not to drool. "Michael. Michael Kahale."_

_She had strange urge to call him MK47._

_~.~.~_

"After hiding out in the area for about a year or so, we were captured as soon as we tried leaving. Monsters were all over Olympus. And we've been in the jail since." Michael finished.

There was sadness in her eyes. "It was awful. We were forced to eat one meal a day which was just bread and cheese. We couldn't use our powers. Every time I tried to blast the wall, it would bounce back and hit me instead. We were taken in for a torture period once every two weeks. Usually it takes us days to snap out of it." She started tearing up just thinking about it.

"If I may ask, what did she torture you with?" Percy questioned.

"I got physical pain since didn't really start getting the mental torture until after our second year there. She didn't have anything to use against me until then." Michael glared at them, daring them to ask what.

Ashley was hesitant to talk. "I don't like talking about it. But I got a lot of the mental pain. They replay your worst memories in your head, and it's like reliving them. Or sometimes, they'd use the mist to mess with our minds."

Percy clenched his hands together. He could just tell what they could be doing to Annabeth wherever she was. And they had A Lot of bad memories.

"We're here."

Percy tapped the wall and a delta sign started to glow. The wall shifted to reveal a dark sky. Time moves differently in the Labyrinth. Who knows what day it was?

They slipped out and were standing in bushes in Central Park. There were Cyclopses walking around aimlessly, so the group had to be extra careful. Percy's place was only a block away from that.

Quickly and quietly the group ran to the end of the park. Percy had the feeling there were cameras in every street light so they would have to run faster. He had the urge to flip each camera the birdie.

As soon as they reached the exit of the park, they made a mad dash for the streets, all the way to the apartment. They didn't stop until Percy flew open the door, the others ran inside, and they shut the door. Percy locked the door and shoved a chair underneath the knob.

Sally and Rachel stood up quickly. "Is there someone following you?"

Percy grinned. "I don't know. We just didn't want to get caught."

Ashley wheezed and leaned against the wall. "I feel so out of shape."

"I really miss legion training." Michael said.

"Well I'm glad you're all safe." Sally have a kind smile hugging all of them, even Michael who looked embarrassed from being hugged by a stranger. Rachel and Jason embraced and she hugged Ashley as well.

"Let's head into the kitchen." Sally said.

"Uh, actually can I please have a change of clothes and a shower?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Sure, honey. Percy, show Michael to your room and give him a change of clothes." She smiled. Rachel led the way to the bathroom.

"I'll give my clothes."

Twenty minutes later the two were changed out of their jail uniforms. Ashley's hair was freshly washed and damp. She wore a pair of tattered jeans and an orange Camp shirt and paint splattered converse. Michael was uncomfortable wearing Percy's old clothes. Especially since his t-shirts had made a stretch so, Michael was given Paul's clothes.

Ashley and Rachel were the only ones seated on the table. For precautions.

"Put your ring on the table," Rachel ordered. Ashley took off her ring, rolled it around her fingers then put it down in between them.

"This will take all of our concentration but you'll be absorbing energy from your ring to pass on to me, so there's a possibility you can pass out from the loss. Otherwise I can't constrict a prophecy. You haven't used your powers in years so it can be hard. I should be able to see your visions since we will be connected. Are you ready?" Rachel held her hands out for Ashley to take.

Ashley nodded. "Ask your question now, Perce."

Percy asked nodded. "How can we stop Gaea?"

Rachel's hands clasped onto Ashley's. The ring glowed and shook on the table. The light suddenly moved. It shifted as if, the light if Apollo literally running through Ashley's veins up towards her eyes. They turned gold. And her expression slacked. Her grip on Rachel's hands tightened. Rachel jolted and her eyes glowed with green, smoke coming from her mouth. Her voice came out raspy, like three snakes talking.

Rachel's hands clasped onto Ashley's. The ring glowed and shook on the table. The light suddenly moved. It shifted as if, the light if Apollo literally running through Ashley's veins up towards her eyes. They turned gold. And her expression slacked. Her grip on Rachel's hands tightened. Rachel jolted and her eyes glowed with green, smoke coming from her mouth. Her voice came out raspy, like three snakes talking.

_"To change the cursed and rebuilt what's lost,_

_Half-bloods journey to unite at all costs._

_From beneath the dead, an army must fight,_

_And save love with a life for a life._

_Light evades dark, Sacrafices one must withstand,_

_In order to end the reign of unending land." _

Rachel released Ashley's hands and gasped, breathing heavily. Ashley collapsed back in her seat. Her eyes turning back to blue. She nearly would have fallen out her seat if Michael didn't catch her.

His arms were steaming but he didn't let go until he gently laid her on the couch. She looked dazed. "Sorry, I took to much power."

"It's fine...my head hurts."

Sally brought over a washcloth and placed it over her forehead. Jason wrote down everything Rachel said and handed it to her.

"We all know how prophecies go. They are vague. Were you able to see much instead?"

Rachel's eyes flicked nervously. "Yes. The visions were moving so fast I only caught practically photographs. Ashley?"

Ashley folded her hands and didn't meet eyes with anyone. Rachel put her fingers to her temples.

"We were able to see where Piper, Frank, Hazel, and even where the new Camp Half-Blood is," Ashley said, then looked at Percy and Jason, "But not Annabeth or Leo."

Percy clenched his fists so hard that even Michael wanted to back away. He felt sorry for the dude. Even more sorry than he felt for himself.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Because, I have a hunch that it's like she's being guarded. Someone or something doesn't want her to be found." Rachel replied.

"So then we have to search for her. She's the smartest person on the planet. We need her." More like he needed her more than the entire group did.

"We can figure out how we'll find her, but what about that prophecy. It gave a lot of vague riddles" Jason said avoiding Percy's glare. Jason hated being on the other side of those glares. But to be honest, as important as Annabeth is to the group, she's not the only one still missing. There are other important tasks as well and Jason didn't want to risk going on a wild goose chase when someone might be in trouble as well. Yet again, that would be hypocritical. He was only biased.

"Okay then, well we know that the seven are the half-bloods that will unite to change what Gaea did and bring back restoration." Jason said. His eyes were brighter and full of determination and he seemed less sulky than he did hours ago.

"The rest makes me uneasy," he said. Beneath the dead an army must fight, and save a love with a life for a life. That displayed many outcomes. Especially that second line. Ashley sent a wary glance towards Percy who still looked angry at what Jason said. He looked like he was trying hard not to snap of his head.

"And more sacrificing to do." Rachel sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Sally asked them. Rachel leaned forward.

"I know, you need to get to Quebec. King Boreas's palace to be more specific. And fast." Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's in Quebec?" Ashley squeezed her hands together and glanced at Jason.

"Piper," she stated, "and her arranged marriage to Zethes."

**Teaser: Take a visit to Piper's Plint of view while the others try to get Jason from storming Boreas's palace without a plan. **


	6. Part I: Chapter VI

**Part I: Chapter VI**

"My love, are you excited about the wedding tomorrow?" Zethes said. Piper beamed at him, sending him a dashing smile. Of course she was excited. She was marrying the love of her life.

"Well I can't wait!" King Boreas boomed at the head of the table. "vous deux m'apportera plusieurs petits-enfants, hein, me donner des futurs dirigeants." Piper's eyes bugged out of her head. She wanted to have children, but not so soon. She wanted to wait for them to be wedded first.

Khione rolled her eyes. "Father, you can't have future rulers when all of us are _immortal_," Khione cast her eyes on Piper, "All except this one."

"Now Now Khione" King Boreas switched back to English, "Once the two are married she will be immortal."

She was elated. Together with the love of her life forever sounded amazing. Khione can shove it just because Piper defeated her and she was still angry.

"Hockey!" Cal demanded Piper. Piper jumped as he cheered. She shook her head trying to decline. She's played with him too many times since he doesn't know what shaking a head no means. Cal was nice half the time.

"Hockey!" Cal grabbed Piper's wrist and jerked her out of her seat making her fork fly out of her hand. Piper silently cried out in pain for his grip was too tight.

"Cal, let go of my fiancé," Zethes said bored, since this happened occasionally. Cal's hockey stick hit Piper's ankle since he was holding it while trying to get her up. Cal still, aggressively holds her arm. A gust of wind separated and Piper hit the ground wincing at her now bruising wrist.

"Cal, no hockey tonight." King Boreas ordered. Cal reluctantly sat back down in his seat. Piper found her back to her chair. Khione looked amused as she always did when Piper was in discomfort. Of course she loved it during the first five years.

Piper was stuck on the mist made Argo II for the first five years after the war ended wandering around trying to find a way off. Of course, she knew it was destroyed, so she was walking around aimlessly somewhere. She had an endless supply of food and water, she had a comfy bed, a lounge to relax in, but the loneliness was the worst part. She had a constant reminder of her home being destroyed. Watching it was horrible especially since she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was separated from her friends after she blacked out when they fell from the sky. Gaea backhanded her before she could charm her to sleep. Leo had too much fire and an explosion or combustion was bound to happen.

Then, out of the blue, Zethes and Khione told her that her time was up and he was allowed to take his fiancé home. She admits, she didn't like it at first, but she had always been so blind. Zethes had saved her and she fell in love with him. When he put an engagement ring on her and said he would marry her in another two years, she was soaring; she was upset the date was so far. But she will be his by tomorrow afternoon...

~.~.~

Jason was about to fly out the room door and create a storm behind him if Michael didn't clasp his hands on his shoulders like they were the NYPD.

"We have to stop him!" Jason growled. Sparks of electricity were flying. "He's forcing her to marry him, that dirty-"

"Language!"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson," Jason blushed and slumped his shoulders. Sally nodded, her motherly instincts kicking in. She put an arm around her.

"It'll be okay and if there is one thing I've learned from you half-bloods is to never doubt yourselves. You'll get her back, but you can't storm the place down like King Kong."

Sally led Jason to sit by Ashley on the couch.

"What exactly did you see. Remember all details. We can find a hole in this." Percy's mother said.

Ashley nodded. "I saw Piper and Zethes at an altar holding hands. It was outdoors, it was lightly snowing, and there were a lot of people. Filled the whole square. There was a large clock above them. It was around noon. And Gaea...she was in the front row. I couldn't really see Piper's face, but I know it was her."

"It's a forced wedding. It has to be, Piper wouldn't marry him!"

"Of course she wouldn't!" Percy protested. Sally and Rachel glanced witheringly at one another.

"She isn't right?" Percy bit his lip. Sally reached towards the television and turned it on.

"Welcome back to Earth Weekly, where the buzz is all about the big wedding tomorrow." An aura spoke into the camera, her flushed face illuminated by the camera.

The background showed inside the castle. By an icy stairwell Jason recognized on his quest to save Hera.

"We're here to see the lovely bride and groom Prince Zethes and Piper Mclean. We all remember the most beautiful of the infamous Seven Convicts of the Earth, and Zethes apparently claimed her and the lovebirds were soon engaged."

The aura floated towards two figures who were arm in arm. Jason wanted to throw up. Piper gleamed happily at Zethes and kissed his cheek.

"Are you excited to be the Mrs. Piper Zethes?"

Piper grinned wistfully at the aura. "Of course she is, it's me she is marrying."

The aura laughed. "Your both so inspiring when it comes to love. A rebel against Gaea and a Prince. How exactly did that work out?"

"While my amour may have different views on the matter, Gaea has given her her poison and I'm just glad I can make it better."

Zethes smiled down at Jason's girlfriend and kissed her sweetly in which Piper returned. The aura blushed and turned. Sally's television combusted and shut off, leaving a slight sizzle. Jason's knuckles were white.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. I couldn't-" Everyone looked at him with a mixture of pity and sorrow. Jason put his head in his hands helplessly. "We have to go get her. She isn't thinking right. She has got to be forced somehow. Piper wouldn't do that. And Gaea did something to her. She gave her her 'poison'. We have to save her before she marries that piece of schist."

"We need a plan, we can't just go inside and demand Piper to be freed. How are we going to get there? How are we going to get her out of the castle?" Ashley said.

"That's easy. You crash a wedding."

~.~.~

_Two years ago..._

_"__Piper, mon amour," Zethes called as he walked into the guest room she was forced to stay in. Piper was freezing already. She wasn't given proper clothes and she could feel her body numbing._

_"D-Don't call me that!" She spat. Piper stood as he walked closer to her._

_"Do you prefer cheri, or cher, magnifique, ma beauté, ma petite colombe-"_

_"No terms of endearment, especially in French!" French was the language of love and it's something she definitely did not want to share with him. Zethes only chuckled at her reaction._

_"But ma petite, as you can see, we are getting married." Zethes tried to hold Piper's hand but she pulled away. Zethes sighed angrily._

_"We are to be wed in the winter for it is spring and winter weddings are the best." Piper zoned out while he talked and talked about their wedding. She couldn't get married. Especially at such a young age. She didn't want to go through all these expectations they wanted her to._

_"Forget it!" She yelled. "I don't love you! I don't even like you! I want Jason! I want Camp Half-Blood, not you!" Piper dropped her shoulders in fatigue._

_"Besides, I swore on the Styx that I would never marry until I turn twenty-four. So, tough luck." Piper wanted to smack herself. Twenty-four? Really? She should have said sixty. She's twenty two and turning twenty three in only a few months. She can't just expect to be saved in a matter of time. She wasn't fifteen anymore._

_"Then I we will wed on your twenty fourth birthday," he declared. Piper rolled her eyes._

_"I, I thought you wanted a winter wedding? My birthday is in June."_

_He chuckled. "It's winter everyday here."_

_"Even then, no, not even." she said. A dark lustful look crossed his eyes as he took a step towards her. Piper took a step back and bumped into the edge of the bed. It seemed like it gave him ideas._

_Zethes wrapped his arms around her waist as she froze._

_"Then maybe I should show you how much we can work out," he smirked then pushed her closer to him. Piper held her breath. She couldn't stand the feeling of being in another man's embrace like that. Zethes kissed her and she felt disgusting. She tried to push him away but he held her close and didn't stop. With one final shove she pushed him away and slapped him._

_Piper didn't expect the definition of "I want to romance you" to be "I want to play ride the pony" with you. And Zethes sure did want to horseback ride with Piper. Gods, he was repulsive._

_"Ma petite!" He cried in disbelief._

_"Don't you ever touch me again!" She could feel the charm speak rising through her veins. Zethes stayed chained to his sides. Piper felt a gust of ice breezed past her. Than a soft whisper. Zethes face grew angry which was quite an unusual look for him since he was always calmer than most Gods._

_Zethes came forward._

_"We are not getting married," Piper grew the courage to continue, "we are not 'romancing' and you most certainly are going to release me and let me go!"_

_Zethes grabbed on to Piper's hand._

_"I thought you were better than this," he said showing Piper her own hand._

_"Get. Out. Never look at me ever again" Zethes started to back up with his eyes cast down. Then he froze as another gust of wind blew in the air._

_Piper jumped as Zethes practically charged her and tackled her to the bed. Before she could tell him to get off, he slapped his hand over her mouth which hurt by the way. She could feel his eyes lingering on her, making her feel violated. She could feel his icy fingers trailing across her neck. He yanked on something on her neck and got off of her. It was her Camp necklace._

_"No!" She screamed. That necklace was everything to her. If Camp was gone that was her last reminder of him._

_"Please," she charm-spoke, "that's all I have left! If you say you love me so much, Please!" She begged. Zethes froze at her words but Piper noticed there was ice on his ears._

_"This is the only way to get you to see." he muttered. And she cried the rest of the night wanting just for everything to go back to normal._

_The next morning was just as eventful. Piper was in the locked guest room waiting for something to happen. She was tired, hungry, and irritable. Then the door opened and her life took a turn for the worst._

_Zethes came into the room and just sat on the bed. Piper just stood ready for anything._

_"What?" She crossed her arms, "Come here to woo me? Well it's not going to happen buddy, so you can just get out" Zethes didn't say anything but he held his hand out. Piper immediately took her Camp necklace from him._

_"You're giving it back to me?" She said as she put it back on. Once it was on she felt safe. She felt like there would always be a piece of home with her wherever she went._

_"Yes, and this time, giving it to you shall benefit both of us." Piper made a confused face as Zethes only smirked. She tried to say, "what are you talking about?" But that's it. Tried. Piper threw her hands against her throat as she tried to speak but no words came out. She looked at Zethes horrified._

_"You did this?" She mouthed._

_"As much as I admire your pretty voice, your pretty voice isn't working for me and neither is that boy, Jason. That necklace is enchanted. The one beholding it cannot speak as long as it is on. But I added something to it too. In a minute, you will really belong to me." Piper tried to take off the necklace but it wouldn't come off. "And it isn't unmovable without powerful magic."_

_Piper felt her throat contracting and she clenched her stomach. Her body felt hot. Her breathing sped up and her head hurt. Yet as soon as it came, it was gone and she immediately stood up straight. _

_Zethes stood directly in front of her. His eyes captured hers and they were suddenly appealing to her. She felt her heart aching for him. _

_"So, do you still want to be with Jason?" Zethes stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, running them up and down her back. _

_"Who's Jason?" She leaned up and kissed him._

~.~.~

Ever since then, Piper hasn't been able to make contact with anyone. She tried finding multiple ways to get it off without breaking it. She wanted to keep the necklace, not lose it. Zethes later told her that Gaea forced the necklace on her and she couldn't speak because of that. Zethes was ordered not to help her. He did everything he could.

She wanted to go back to her friends- Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. But they were missing and gone. Leo was dead.

"So, Mon cheri, I have an engagement present for you," he said excitedly. Piper tried not to roll her eyes and she smiled. He knew she didn't like the usual gifts because she didn't care for them. She appreciated them, but she loved Zethes for him and not what he gave her.

"Go up to your room, I can't wait until tomorrow when we can finally share a room, but anyway, I traded one of our ice statues with Circe and she gave me a servant in turn. She'll be your hand maiden forever. Go on up." he insisted. Piper immediately left to go to her room. She knew he hated waiting on her.

She opened the door to her room to feel the cold air she had gotten used to. Piper gasped at the maid on her bed. She was playing with her curly dark brown hair that was unusually fishtailed. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with blue jeans and flats. She looked surprisingly modern and better than she remembered seven years ago.

"Piper!" Hazel Levesque looked up and ran over to hug her friend.

_**A/N: So for those who don't understand, Piper doesn't remember anything of Jason. As long as her necklace is on, she can't speak or remember him and only remember her love for Zethes. She is still apart of the Seven in her mind but doesn't remember Jason at all. She is against Gaea and thinks that her voice being taken away was her only punishment, but Piper is trapped because of that necklace and doesn't realize what's really happening. So she isn't fighting it. Yeah, sad, I know. Zethes is a crappy person and only thinks of her really as a prize to keep. **_

**_Teaser: Next chapter we see Hazel's side As she tries to talk Piper out of the wedding. And a more on the wedding crashing plan. _**


	7. Part I: Chapter VII

~.~.~

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all. And I live that you all are excited for each chapter. So here's the next one! 

~.~.~

**Part I: Chapter VII**

Hazel embraced her old friend in excitement. She didn't know Piper was in Quebec. She knew Zethes was courting with a woman, but of all people Piper would have been her second guess. Piper Mclean looked so different. Hazel wouldn't have guessed it was her until she saw the necklace she was wearing.

Piper's chocolate hair was waist long and braided and weaved into a beautiful side braid. It was choppy or had tiny braids down the sides or even an eagle's feather. She had on makeup which she had never seen on her before. Subtle touches to make her look like an enhanced version of beautiful. She was wearing a dress which surprised her the most. A cream silky dress with quarter sleeves and she was wearing gold flats. And she looked so uncomfortable.

Hazel felt something wet touching her cheek and noticed she was crying. Hazel was weeping inside herself.

"I can't believe this! I thought I would never see all again!" she exclaimed pulling away from the hug.

_Me neither_, she mouthed. Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. She mouthed her words? Why wasn't she speaking? Piper looked at Hazel understanding her confusion looking sad. She pointed to the door and placed a hand on her throat that she made slash on her neck.

"They took your voice away?" She yelled getting angry.

_Not exactly_, she mouthed. She pointed to the Camp Half-Blood necklace.

_Magic_, she mouthed. Hazel nodded. Those monsters enchanted her necklace for their own advantage.

"Oh ma cher, do you like your gift?" Zethes entered the room without warning. Hazel walked to the other side of the room wiping her eyes not letting him see. But he saw Piper. Zethes pushed Hazel down in anger.

"Vous bouleverser son? Nous avons invité vous ici et vous lui bouleversé?" Piper jumped up shaking her hands telling Zethes no. She placed her hand on his shoulder and sent him a smile.

_Remember tomorrow_, she mouthed. Zethes smiled cheekily at her then stepped away. Hazel tried not to gag. Piper was brave with having to deal with this phoniness. And his bipolarity.

"toutes mes excuses," That was the worst apology in the world. And Hazel only knew Louisiana French. Not Canadian French. Oh well. Zethes gave her a stern look.

"Vous êtes ici pour aider. Si elle le veut, vous pouvez rester dans sa chambre pour le matin et vous vous aidera à préparer pour le mariage. Claire?"

Zethes left the room and Piper watched him wistfully in her chair. What the Pluto? Hazel looked around for paper and a pen. She found some on a desk and handed it to Piper. She handed it to her and Piper smiled thankfully.

"What did he say?" She asked. Piper scribbled on the paper and handed it to her.  
><em><br>You can stay in here tonight so you can aid me to get ready for the wedding_, it said.

"Oh."

_Can you believe this? I'm getting married to the love of my life. Tomorrow is going to be amazing. _

Hazel pursed her lips. She blinked.

"Wait. What?" Hazel couldn't wrap her head around what was going on. "Your willingly marrying him?"

_Of course. Why else would I?_ She wrote. Piper looked at Hazel with utter confusion. This was so weird.

"Jason." Piper had been with the sin of jupiter since Hazel had met her, and form what she saw, Piper wouldn't just break up with him to marry someone else, especially someone she hates.

Piper frowned and scribbled down, _Who's that?_

Hazel's eyes bugged out her head. "Piper..." She said as if talking to children. "Please, please tell me your joking?"

_No? I don't want to talk about me? How are you? Are you alright? How are you here?_ She wrote.

"My story isn't quite eventful. I was captured in Gaea's dirt and sold to Circe to be one of her servants and then I got traded to be here. It was quite depressing though. It was basically slave trading." Hazel scowled. "I wasn't allowed to use my powers at all, so there was no way off the island."

_As much as I want you here, I know you miss Frank._

Hazel sighed wistfully, kind of like the way Piper did as she looked at Zethes. She missed her big teddy bear of a boyfriend. After taken by Gaea, she didn't even know what happened to him. She prayed he was safe everyday.

"Of course I do. Anyway, now that we are together, we are going to bust out of here." Hazel said determined.

Piper cocked her head. _I'm not leaving. I'm marrying Zethes tomorrow. I'll be safe here. Gaea can't touch me and Zethes has protected me. _

"Piper do you hear- well, see what your writing? You hate Zethes. You're with Jason. What do they have on you?" Hazel replied.

_Nothing. I want to marry him. I love him. Why aren't you happy for me?_

"Because this isn't right. They are holding you here as punishment? They must have bewitched you because you hate Zethes! Gaea is torturing you right now!" The Mist was controlling her, or maybe it was something else. For some reason, Piper could remember everyone else but Jason.

Piper glared at Hazel. _I'm not leaving_, she mouthed.

Hazel felt it was a bit weird. She was always that younger girl and now she was twenty two. She felt a bit more hope that she could handle herself better, especially after everything that's been going on, yet yelling at someone two years older than her feels better. They were all legal adults. The playing field was even.

She wished Percy was here or Annabeth or Leo. Or maybe all of the Seven together would be nice. Percy would give some long speech on why Piper should listen. Annabeth would simply slap sense into her. Leo would crack a joke, which she needed right about then. Frank would tell her everything was alright. And Jason, maybe he would spark a memory within her.

_"Piper, do you realize who your siding with. You're on their side. You'll be fighting us." _

Piper crossed her arms as her glare softened and looked away. She looked sullen.

_I know_, she wrote. _But I can't help who I love._

"But you don't love him. Gaea is making you feel this way. Are you truly even happy?" She shouldn't. Hazel noticed the fresh bruises on her arms and the more angry she got.

_I'm not sure what to do. I feel so strongly for him when one of my best friends say otherwise._

"I wish I could help you see more, but trust me."

Piper ignored Hazel and walked into her bathroom.

Hazel couldn't think of anything else to do or say, but she wasn't going to give up on Piper. She was stuck in a bas situation and it was Gaea's fault. She needed a way to contact someone. Maybe someone was out there and could help. A light bulb lit up in her head. She tried it twice before on Circe's island, but maybe because she had no power...

"I'm going to take a nap. In the morning, I'm supposed to help you get ready." She didn't expect a response.

Hazel then set herself on the bed and tried to force herself to dream. She pictured herself standing right next to Jason Grace, wherever he was. She wasn't sure how it worked, but she remembered how back during the quest to free Nico from the Giants, Annabeth and Piper sent a dream message to Camp Half-Blood, stating the attack from Camp Jupiter. She just hoped it would work.

Hazel opened her eyes and saw herself at a gas station. She couldn't move her legs. She couldn't recognize the area. It seemed like a regular pit stop by a gas station. And filling up a tank was a young man. Hazel immediately knew who it was. Inside the car were three other people.

Percy Jackson was filling up the tank.

"Percy!" Hazel quietly called out. The son of Poseidon whipped around, nearly dropping the pump out his hand. He pushed his hoodie up to remain unseen.

"Over here. It's me, Hazel." Percy turned towards and his face went slack with shock.

"Hazel? Oh gods. It's you. How is this happening right now?" Hazel had no choice but to skip the five W's. The rest of Piper's life and freewill were at stake.

"Not now. Who are you with?" She said seriously.

"Jason, Michael Kahale, and Ashley Eleni. You wouldn't know her, she's Greek." Hazel nodded, never having a moment to properly meet any other Greek campers since they were so kindly thrown straight into a failed battle. "Guys, come out here!"

Jason and two other demigods stepped out the car, all hoods up to a avoid any questions.

"Hazel," Jason breathed.

"I am in Quebec with Piper. She is marrying Zethes. We have to stop this wedding."

"We know. That's where we are off to now. We found out two days ago and have been driving since. We should be there before noon."

Hazel let out a breath if relief. Good, she had back up.

"That's perfect. Hopefully I can talk her out of it, but if push comes to shove-"

"What do you mean talk her out of it?" Jason's stern eyes made Hazel want to back up but she still couldn't move.

Hazel looked down at her shoes. "That's the problem. She's been enchanted or something. She completely thinks that she is love with Zethes. She's willingly marrying him. And I'm so sorry, but she doesn't have a clue who you are, Jason."

Jason looked like he had gotten is heart shot out of his chest, crumpled to pieces, had a failed transplant, and then Gaea shoved it back inside.

"She, doesn't remember me. Well, I feel like someone is yelling karma in my head." Jason said brokenly.

"It's not really her thinking that way, Jason. I think the Mist is controlling her. We all know Piper. If she wasn't enchanted, then she would be kicking her way off the altar." Ashley tried to reassure him.

"And if there is one thing I know from being around you is that you love her deeply. The connection is strong, so it'll pull through," Michael said nonchalantly.

Ashley cooed. "Aw, that's the deepest thing you've said in...ever." Michael blushed.

"S-shutup."

"Why couldn't she have charm-spoken her way out of it?" Jason whispered.

"That's another problem, her voice was taken away." Hazel finished.

Jason punched the Prius. "Those evil, evil people. How could they do that to her?" Hazel could already feel the connection beginning to break. Her form flickered.

"We'll meet up outside the square by 11:30. I'll find you. Then we go from there. Good luck, and stay safe."

Hazel didn't wake up for another couple of hours. And that was still early. She paced the room while Piper slept soundly in her bed, not bothered Hazel was with her. When she woke up, Hazel sprung into action of everything she learned on the island. Hair, makeup, and dressing.

And Piper didn't fight her either. She wanted the whole makeover for her wedding. Hazel then really knew she was bewitched. She started with her hair, curling it, then placing it into a cute curly low bun, Taylor Swift style -which she learned on the island as well.

She did her best with her makeup and gave Piper soft touches, concealer here, foundation there, blush here, mascara there, and the last touch if pink lipstick.

Hazel was proud of her work. Piper was stunning. She then helped get her into her dress. It was large dress, not really Piper's style, but she looked amazing none the less. The dress was fitting just until her mid thigh and it puffed in a mermaid style. It was a backless dress and it showed off her assets rather than the refreshing beauty Piper gave off.

Piper was in her waiting area so she could come out when the music plays. The only underside, the square was crowded with people who wanted to watch. Nosy mortals. Hazel sure would have trouble escaping into tunnels. Is there even any tunnels anywhere? She wasn't familiar with the area. And then she saw it. Sewers big enough for the both of them. Maybe they could break through the crowd and slide in. Maybe they could, Hazel broke out of her thoughts by crashing into someone. Her shocked face melted as she smirked.

"Right on time guys." She pulled Jason and Percy into a group hug while giggling at their ridiculous forms of disguise. Hoodies, sunglasses, and fake beards. Wow.

"Hazel!" Percy exclaimed. Then he backed away cringing.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?" Hazel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would I hit you?" she asked. Jason pushed Percy aside.

"Long Story."

Ashley introduced herself. "Daughter of Apollo, nice to meet ya." She shook Hazel's hand. " How do you feel about escaping this ice hell today?" She smirked.

"You guys have a plan, Don't you?" she whispered trying to avoid the looks she was getting from the people around them.

"What kind of demigods," Percy whispered the demigods, "would we be without a plan?"

"The same ones you were before?" Hazel raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well we have a plan now." He grinned. Hazel made a face. They pulled her into a corner to explain the plan. When they were done Hazel laughed humorlessly.

"This is going to freak Piper out." Hazel said.

Jason's face lit up at the sound of her name. Those two were so in love even after being separated for seven years, she wanted to know what Percy felt now after hearing Annabeth's name. She knew her heart pounded every time she thought of Frank.

"Where is she?" Jason pleaded. Hazel pointed to the waiting area.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Michael called out to him.

_**Teaser**__**: Who's ready to stop a wedding? Jason is.**_


	8. Part I: Chapter VIII

~.~.~

A/N: Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Review, even if you have not a lot to say. It could even be hi, or random questions. I just love interacting with the readers. This is a link to see Piper's wedding dress: 

albu_548780127_00-1. 

I'll be updating once a week from now on.

~.~.~

**Part I: Chapter VIII**

Jason was ready. As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth that Piper was in Quebec he was hysterical. She was miles away from him the entire time. She wasn't dead and it was confirmed. This made Jason feel a bit weird inside too. He really was going crazy entire time. The label on the bottles should have said, produces hallucinations but when he bought the drink he was paying much attention to it.

Jason shot into the room Hazel said Piper was it. He didn't care if it might have messed up the plan if he reveals himself too early. Someone could catch them, or Piper would look excited to get away from the wedding to come all of a sudden, or people would notice that Jason Grace was in town and report him to Gaea.

Jason was about to go inside the room but then he heard voices. He hid behind a column that was by an entry way with no door. He peaked inside and his breath hitched. Piper was sitting on a stool in her wedding attire and Jason's mind was blown even though he knew Piper hated it. Well, he didn't know what she thought anymore since her mind has been taken advantage of. But, it made him drool, to say in the least.

It showed off her body amazingly, but a little -a lot- more provocatively, making her look like a model for a raunchy magazine rather than a timid bride. The old Piper would cut off her own hand before wearing that.

Jason assumed she was freezing. She wasn't dressed for an outdoor freezing wedding. Odds are she'll get hypothermia before she makes it down the aisle, but the sad thing was, Jason would've been okay with that. Anything to stop the wedding was great.

Her hair was curled to perfection and placed in a low loose side bun. Her dress was lifted up to her knees and Jason caught a view of her long legs. She was wearing high white heels and she looked so uncomfortable. So maybe she still was the same Piper on the inside.

Then Jason noticed the one holding her leg and was putting something on her ankle.

"Just so you don't get any ideas, brat." Khione whispered. Jason had to hold him back from bursting in and saving her from this nightmare. Jason noticed Piper said, what do you mean, or she mouthed it. Khione laughed sinisterly.

"Oh nothing, just to keep you from getting cold feet," she said. That was such a crappy pun for Khione to make. Piper tugged at what was on her ankle. It looked like an anklet, but it was clearly made of ice.

"It's not like you can break it anyway. So if you do what you're supposed to do, think of it as a wedding gift. Jewelry." Khione then walked away out of the room and Jason hid behind a wall. Khione walked past him and froze. Jason's heart nearly stopped since she was right in front of the column she was in front of. Jason deeply exhaled.

This was all wrong. He must have been stuck in some dream where everything was opposite. When he wakes up, he would be in his cabin in Camp, still sixteen years old, and definitely still in a relationship with Piper.

But here they were in -somewhat- apocalyptic turmoil, his girlfriend was getting married, and he was hitting twenty four in a couple of weeks.

He could almost remember a moment he had with her before reaching the giants in Elysium.

_~.~.~_

_Piper and Jason were hanging out on the deck of the Argo II, swinging their intertwined hands together, sharing food, bumping into each other mindlessly. _

_"I'm going to miss this," she said. Jason stopped walking as they leaned against the rails__. _

_"What do you mean?" he asked. _

_"Being with you, I'm going to miss this" she said looking down at their hands. _

_"We are not going to lose each other" Jason stated. Piper put her hand on his cheek. _

_"I know, but I can't stop thinking about the different possibilities," she blinked out tears, "I don't want to lose you." Jason sat up and took her hands._

_"I hate it when you cry," he whispered to himself. _

_"There are no different outcomes, we will always be with each other," he said. He didn't know where these sudden rushes of feelings came from, but he felt himself pouring his heart to her. "And if we are, I will always find you, and I will always save you." Piper kissed him then raised her forehead against his. _

_"And I will always find you," she said, "I promise." Her voice was slightly hoarse. Jason wiped her tears with his thumbs. _

_"You know you're crying too right?" she said. Jason wiped his eyes while wrinkling his nose. _

_"Sparky's gone softy on me," she cooed. _

_"I am not soft!" Jason objected, "Have you felt my stomach". Piper rolled her eyes and poked his stomach. _

_"Soft." she teased. Jason tickled her stomach making her fall to the ground in laughter. _

_"I'll show you soft," he grinned as he tickled him. _

_"Ha ha, Stop Jason, ha ha." Piper flipped them over as Jason's back was now on the ground. _

_"Fine," she gave up, "You're both, soft inside, rock on the outside." Jason propped himself up to lean on his elbows and their faces were close. He could stare at the colors in her eyes and its forever changes. _

_"It's what you do to me," he smiled, ready to kiss her again._

_~.~.~_

Acting as if the end of the world wasn't a problem was what he missed between them because he knew everything would be okay as long as she was with him.

Jason saw Piper looking up at the mirror on her dresser. She looked distraught, like she wasn't sure to sprint or not.

A gong rang out and Piper jumped. It was a sign that the wedding was about to commence. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Piper stood and leaned on the dresser staring at the Camp Half Blood necklace on her neck. Jason didn't notice she was even wearing it.

Hazel came from around the corner. Piper noticed her in the mirror but her eyes weren't on Hazel. Jason flew up on top of the building as Piper ran out of the room looking around while holding her dress up to give her space to walk. She pressed her fingers to her temples, dropping her dress. She turned abruptly to Hazel. He was out of an earshot so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Piper gestured to her foot and Hazel lifted her dress. She made a grim face and shrugged. Hazel put her hands on her shoulders as if to say everything would be alright.

Khione walked up to them and grabbed Piper's arms. She through a look of excitement towards Hazel and Jason just wanted to wreak havoc on everyone. His heart broke into further bits. Hazel looked up at Jason who was hiding behind a pole on the building. Jason came down once no one was looking. Hazel sighed.

"This crash is going to be harder than I thought," she said. Jason furrowed his eyebrows. Hazel pointed towards the front row by the altar. Jason nodded in understanding. Gaea was in the front row. Jason couldn't help but grimace at her. She looked exactly the same. The facial structure, the posture, the long brown braid and obsidian eyes. Except the only difference was that Reyna's body was possessed and she was somewhere in Elysium.

"Let's get in place and I'll give you guys the signal when I get to mine." Jason held her arm before she could run off.

"What exactly is going to happen after we get to the meeting point?" he asked. Hazel grinned resembling Leo for a second.

"It's called make a scene. It's time to let Gaea know we're back. I just hope he comes when I call." She then ran off to her position.

Music started and it was horrible. It sounded like more of a funeral march than a wedding march. Time to crash a wedding, he thought. Jason flew back up to his post. Everyone stood up as the music played. Jason could see Michael and Percy at their posts outside the gates of the square. Ashley was on top of another building, her arrows ready. Jason didn't see the reason of having the wedding in the square when gates guarded everyone inside and the people outside of the gates could barely see anything. Oh well. It's outside and Jason can fly.

Piper started walking down the aisle with a frozen bouquet with her arm around King Boreas's. Zethes winked at her and she blushed. Green was becoming Jason's color. Jason wished Hazel would give the signal.

When they reached the aisle, Khione took Piper's bouquet and Zethes took her hands eagerly. That's when Jason noticed it. Bruises were on her wrists and by her elbow. Jason was murderous. If it wasn't for the situation, he would have totally kicked ass by then.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Piper Mclean and Prince Zethes." Jason zoned out for most of the wedding because he was waiting for the signal from Hazel. The entire wedding Zethes was grinning and he said the vows. Piper couldn't say hers; but someone else read them for her that was written on a piece of paper. Jason puked on the floor beside him. He didn't ever want to recall any of that. And he had to ose his eyes when she mouthed I do.

Jason jumped as one of Hazel's infamous cursed gems popped up next to him. Arion answered her whistle, so they have their ride. He made sure not to touch her gem as he pulled his gladius out. Showtime.

"Is there anyone who has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," The preacher said.

And the diversion started. "Look! It's Percy Jackson!" Michael screamed before hiding behind a pole.

Percy shot out from his hidden spot with his hood purposefully down.

"Capture him! Now!" Gaea ordered. Most people shot up alarmed. At this point, all attention was on Percy, including Zethes's.

Perfect.

Jason swooped down from the building he was on. He made way for the alter and scooped up Piper in his arms before going away.

The escape plan would have been extremely easy, if Piper was in the right state of mind. She was flailing and kicking around, trying to free from his grasp. Jason felt guilty for briefly being glad Piper couldn't speak. Otherwise, she would have caught the crowd's attention.

Piper managed to get a look at his face. There was no sign of recognition. They managed to get over the gate safely, but then Jason hears the King's booming voice. Zethes must have realized his bride was gone.

"Seize them!" King Boreas demanded. Guards started shooting arrows at them, but Jason dodged them all. Jason had to duck as a flaming arrow nearly hit his head but it was doused by a large amount of water. Jason chuckled at Piper's surprised face as she saw Percy and Michael running towards the meeting point and she looked down to see if it was really Percy.

Ashley was running on top buildings and jumping from one to another, occasionally stopping to knock out arrows with her own from hitting them. Jason landed on the ground.

"We have to lose them," he said to her. He immediately started running only for Piper to make it extremely harder for him. She dug her heels into the ground.

"Come on, Pipes. Don't make this hard!" He pleaded. Almost as if she were in a trance, Piper paused. She placed her hands to her a temples again and let a silent cry. She mist have memories trying to bang into her head, going against the forces of the enchanted necklace.

"I found them," someone yelled. Jason didn't have time to turn around. He heard the sound of a whoosh. Jason took Piper in his arms again and started flying to get away even faster. Her dress was hanging in the air and she was so shocked and in pain she didn't even notice that one of the arrows caught in it.

"Oh gods," he shouted. Piper looked down at her dress and her eyes widened. Soon they were far enough away from the place and landed where Hazel was. Jason lowered his height and landed on the ground trying to help her swat the flames. Jason and Piper were blasted with a bunch of water and Piper looked like a dog that had just gotten a bath. She and Jason were soaked.

"Thanks Percy." Jason spouted water out of his mouth.

"Come on! They are close behind." There was a chariot behind Arion. Hazel climbed on his back quickly.

"Alright boy, show me what you've still got." She whispered to him. Arion nickered, probably accepting that challenge.

Michael and Ashley climbed inside while Percy secured the reins.

"Where'd you get the chariot from?" Jason asked.

"Oh, we just took a detour and went chariot shopping. What do you think? We stole it!" Percy rolled his eyes.

Piper collapsed before Jason knew it. I think she's getting overwhelmed." Jason carried her on the chariot and Percy hopped on quickly as soon as guards began to fire at them.

"Hold on tight! Arion! Ride!" And they zoomed off further into the day.

**_Teaser_****_: A much better Jasper reunion and they run into to some people. _**


	9. Part I: Chapter VIIII

~.~.~

A/N: Unedited chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I rushed with it but I thought this was an okay Jason and Piper moment. It could have been better though. Have a good rest of your holiday!

~.~.~

**Part I: Chapter VIIII**

Piper was in the room that she was supposed to wait for wedding to start. She was conflicted. She was excited. She was a mix of emotions.

Hazel had been her friend for the long time they were on the Argo II. But she had always had this feeling for Zethes. And there had always been this while in her chest anyway. Sometimes she'd feel like she wasn't breathing properly, or a chest congestion. Her head would hurt when she saw the simplest things: The clear blue sky, a gold gladius, and sometimes in small memories that also have holes.

Piper was about to get up and find her but a soft voice stopped her.

"I've been waiting for this day. I get to watch you suffer, this is the best day ever." Khione came inside the room. Piper took a step back away from her. Suffer? What did she mean?

In a swift movement Khione had reached for her ankle underneath the dress making her trip and fall back into her seat. Piper struggled and flailed her legs around to get Khione to release her grip but then she felt frozen in her seat. Khione formed something in her palm and locked it around her ankle. Piper tugged on what looked like a frozen chain and tried to yank it off. It was cold and digging into her skin.

"Just so you don't get any ideas, brat." Khione whispered.

_What is it for?_ she mouthed.

"Oh nothing, just to keep you from getting cold feet." Piper kept tugging on the anklet. But she couldn't. It was useless. Just like she was. She was now the weakest link of the seven, and just weak in general. She wasn't liker Percy, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, or Nico. Piper clutched her necklace. Camp Half Blood. She would be forced to live with those memories. The suckish part was the fact that she couldn't even die. She would be forced to live with guilt and sadness forever. She had opportunities to take revenge on Gaea. She could've tried to get Zethes to change sides, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't avenge her friends.

Piper looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself in her dress, but Khione chose it for her. It was gorgeous but Piper liked simple. She felt overly pretty.

She wasn't sure if she should listen to Hazel or not. Was she really in love with Zethes? Hazel came into the room. Piper looked in the mirror and saw Hazel had a grim expression on her face. But something else caught her eye. She stood and rushed to the doorway. Piper didn't know exactly what it was she saw but she swore it looked like- a dull ache hit in temples. And then she lost her train of thought. She dropped her dress in lost hope as she realized nothing was there. She turned to Hazel.

Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. Piper lifted her dress to show Hazel her ankle. Piper didn't know what it was, but Hazel had twinkle in her eye that made her uneasy.

Hazel put her hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine, I will make sure nothing will happen to you." Piper didn't think that was reassuring enough but she nodded anyway. She felt a hard grip on her bicep and she was being pulled away from Hazel.

"Let's go." Khione sneered. Piper could hear her muttering things like, "Why he picked you, I'll never understand", but she didn't show any emotion to it because she agreed. Zethes could've chosen many other women to fancy. But he chose her and she didn't even know why. She was just happy. Or was she? she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Piper stood at the back of the crowd with King Boreas. He clung roughly to her arm.

"You are about to be my first daughter in law." he mused. Piper gave him a stiff smile, being that he intimidated her sometimes.

"I hope he doesn't go down on you to roughly tonight, I'd like to see you walking straight in the morning" he said. Piper didn't know if he was joking or not, but the horrified expression never left her face. She shuddered at King Boreas' words. That is not something someone should be saying so openly to another, especially Boreas. The music started and Piper and King Boreas walked down the aisle. She couldn't stop trembling She was getting married. Was it to the right person? She stumbled a bit but the King practically dragged her down the aisle.

When they reached the altar, Zethes, in his white Armani suit, grinned at her. She felt as if her world did a 360 in just a matter of seconds. Piper shuddered, still thinking about what King Boreas said. She had never been exactly intimate with someone and she was expected to do that with Zethes. He held her hands and his were extremely cold instead of the warmth that- her temples stung again.

"I can't wait for tonight," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Piper gulped. She sudden;y had an urge to wipe her cheek but held it down. Why were these feelings coming up? she had never been repulsed by Zethes and now she wanted his hands off her.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Piper Mclean and Prince Zethes." She zoned out most of the ceremony. She found herself daydreaming, thinking about what Hazel was saying, even during the reading of her vows from a paper.

"Do you, Zethes, take Piper Mclean, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." he rushed. The priest turned to the crowd. Piper didn't even notice herself hesitate but then something spilled out of her mouth and she said 'I do'. Bells were ringing in her head.

"Is there anyone who has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Then Piper heard the crowd gasp and arms slip around her waist and pull her into the air. What the Hades?

"Look! It's Percy Jackson!" A male voice rang out. Piper wanted to sob. Percy? Her old friend Percy. Sure there had been millions of accusations towards the wanting of Percy Jackson, but to find him at that moment? The voice was painfully familiar.

Then she felt soft arms wrap around her waist. She was being kidnapped at the alter!

Piper struggled to turn around and then saw his face. She had seen him before, her heart knew it, but her head screamed something different. It was all the same, ruggedly handsome, blue eyes, blonde hair, and that scar on his lips. Piper let out a strangled gasp as they soared into the air.

She tried to kick him, punch him, anything she could get but once they were in the air, she feared once he let go there would be no coming back for her.

Was she dreaming? She felt herself get drenched by water and noticed the other demigods below them. Percy. He was really there. Working with the blonde guy? She recognized the dark haired girl below them too but not the other boy.

Then he called her that name. Pipes. She hasn't heard that in years. She pressed her fingers to her temples to control the raging storm in her head. Nope. Not dreaming. And she passed out in his arms.

_~.~.~_

_"I don't deserve you." _

_"You're not allowed to say that." _

_"Why not?" _

_"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up—" _

_He leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as if the world had switched to high definition. _

_"No breakups," he promised. "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid."_

_~.~.~_

_Piper pulled Him closer and kissed him. _

_"I love you," she said._

_~.~.~_

_He opened his eyes. They weren't falling. They were floating in midair, a hundred feet above the river._

_He hugged Piper tight, and she repositioned herself so she was hugging him too. They were nose to nose. Her heart beat so hard, Jason could feel it through her clothes._

_Her breath smelled like cinnamon._

_~.~.~_

_"Oh, I'd make up something," Piper said. "I can be very persuasive. So you want to dance, or what?"_

_He laughed. His eyes were amazing, and his smile was even better in the starlight. "With no music. At night. On a rooftop. Sounds dangerous."_

_"I'm a dangerous girl."_

_"That, I can believe."_

_He stood and offered her his hand. They slow danced a few steps, but it quickly turned into a kiss. _

_~.~.~_

Piper fluttered her eyes open. She looked around and noticed she was in a tent. It was night time and she felt like something hit her head. Hard. She pushed the blanket off of her and noticed she was wearing white sheets. As she looked closely, she realized it was her wedding dress, which made her flinch thinking of it. It was the undergarments of the dress, so it looked like a regular white strapless sundress that ended slightly above her knees. A bit more of her taste, but she still hates dresses. She touched her hair. Her hair was out of its curly side bun and now just fell down her back in curls.

Piper stood up and unzipped the tent. She wondered if what happened was a dream or if it was really true. She prayed for it to be true. She heard voices outside of the tent and recognized It as her kidnappers.

Kidnap. Oh gods no. She should have been at her reception right now. There was a misunderstanding. If Percy is with that guy, they must have assumed she needed saving. But she didn't.

Unless she did want to be saved? She shook her head and tried to ignore her negative thoughts.

"Is she still out?" she heard Hazel's voice say.

"Yeah, she should be up soon," The blonde boy had said. Piper looked around and noticed a campfire. There was a chariot on the ground and Percy, Hazel, and the dark haired girl were sitting in it. Arion was grazing while The blonde boy paced.

Oh sweet baby Zeus he was good looking.

She couldn't help but compare him to Jason. He had a fresh buzz-cut like the romans usually had. She could easily tell his skin was tan in the moonlight. His eyes were electric blue. _As blue as the clear blue sky_. Captivating and beautiful. Het heart tugged towards him.

"I'm sure she's fine," Percy said, "It's Pipes we are talking about." Piper took some steps to them but then she felt a searing pain around her ankle. It burned her as I she caught frostbite. Piper gasped and fell to the ground grasping at her ankle. It was that stupid anklet Khione forced upon her.

"Piper!" The blonde cried rushing to her side along with the others. He came over to her too close for comfort, casting an electrical trail up her arm, making her jerk backwards. Her spine shuddered from the brush of their hands. she had never gotten that feeling with Zethes. His eyes flashed with hurt. She immediately felt bad.

_The anklet_, she mouthed, more towards Hazel.

"It's made of ice!" Hazel shrieked. The dark haired girl took her ankle gently analyzing it. She made a gentle bright light in her hand.

"I won't hurt you, just don't move," she said to her. She held the light to the frozen jewelry watching it melt. The anklet finally melted off and she breathed as the pain left her ankle.

_Thankyou_, she mouthed to the girl. The girl smiled.

"What was that thing?" Percy said. Piper didn't answer, since she was staring at the blonde haired boy, who was staring intently at her. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she can sense emotions revolving Aphrodite's domain. Waves of love were hurtling at her.

Piper stood up and looked at Hazel and gestured for her writing pad. Hazel pulled it from her pocket.

She glanced at Percy with a smile. Are you going to keep staring at me like I'm dumb or actually hug me?

Percy grinned sadly, his eyes flickering to Jason before leaning down to hug her.

"Hey Piper." She felt tears brimming in her eyes.

_I missed you all. How are alive? Where are the others? How did you find me?_

Percy chuckled. "It's a long story and I don't feel like getting slapped again."

She furrowed her eyebrows. She looked up at the others.

"This is Ashley, if you don't remember, she was from Camp Half-Blood before Gaea happened." Percy introduced. Ashley waved.

"Daughter Apollo at your service."

Piper smiled.

"This is your Roman brother, Michael." Micheal nodded at Piper but not with a grudging stare, but with a tone of relief. Piper cast him a quick wave.

She faced the blonde boy. "And...That's Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Piper felt a blow against her head but ignored it. Jason looked at her nervously.

"Do you...really not remember me?" Piper shrugged.

_Am I supposed to?_ she wrote. Jason concentrated his eyes on the hard ground after looking at the paper.

Piper felt like someone plucked her between the eyes. The wedding! I'm supposed to be getting married! Percy eyed the paper and snorted.

Michael scowled. "I'm not hearing a thank-you." Piper rolled her eyes.

_Of course not! I wanted to marry him! He cared for me and is good to me!_

Jason scowled. Hazel took Piper's hand. "I think you need to sit down for this Piper." Sit down for what? She felt pissed at Hazel for knowing about them taking her, but at the same time she was grateful. She didn't even know why.

_What?_

"Piper, you are being controlled by the Mist right now. The feelings you feel for Zethes aren't real. This is Gaea's punishment to you and Jason." Hazel said gently, almost motherly.

_What does that even mean? My feelings are real._

Ashley knelt down next to her. Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Jason only stared at her intently.

"Zethes is the one who put that necklace on you. He is the reason you can't feel for your own, speak, or remember Jason. Your memories of him are gone." Ashley put her hand on Piper's shoulder as if that would soothe her, but she was shaking.

She didn't get it. She didn't feel influenced in any way at all. She felt fine.

_How? Why would he do that then? Why would this be punishment to us?_ she scribbled quickly and it them all a moment to read it.

Hazel frowned and glanced at Jason. "Because…"

I don't feel indifferent. Zethes was always good to me. We were fine.

"Because Gaea knows how much this is killing me." Jason replied. Piper blinked and felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She didn't realize how much the others backed away from them, leaving her alone with Jason.

_What?_ she mouthed.

"I'm the one you're supposed to be with. I'm your boyfriend, Piper. Zethes is the reason you can't remember me." She sucked on the air as if it would be her last breath. This is a joke right? This handsome guy in front of her is claiming to be he boyfriend and she can't remember it because of her fiancé. Jason touched her hand gently. His voice was hoarse.

"And I missed you so much." Piper was silent and Jason continued.

"Every day, ever since the war ended, you have been my guiding light. I saw you everywhere, literally, and I honestly thought you were dead," he said. "I never stopped thinking about you, and now I have you back. I just really need you to remember."

Piper's heart was beating a million times faster. His eyes were so blue and she wanted to swim in them. She wasn't sure what to believe. Her friends and this guy she's supposed to really be with is telling her one thing, and she has been told another. Her heart tugged towards Jason and her head screamed Zethes.

_I can't_, she mouthed. Jason's eyes rimmed red.

_I'm sorry. I don't remember you. You're sweet and you sound like an amazing person, but my head is telling me I don't feel that way, when…I do, My heart wants to believe you but I don't._

Jason stood and ran a hand through his hair. _He turned away from her. His hands were in fists. _

Piper put her hand on his shoulder and he faced her. Jason's face was blank but his eyes held fury. Piper jumped a bit as she heard a thunderclap in the sky.

_I'm sorr_- She mouthed the words before his lips descended on hers. As quick as it came, he pulled back and leaned his head on hers. She felt like she was going to fall over.

"Don't be. They did this to you and I'm going to make sure that they pay for it. I will wait for you to remember me again whether it be soon or later. You are mine, Piper Mclean and I'm not giving you up."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" A voice boomed. Piper's head snapped away from Jason and she saw Zethes standing there with a bunch of palace guards.

**Teaser: The group tries to escape Zethes. Also, they are headed to New...Greece?**


End file.
